Elseworlds: Legend of the Batwoman
by Darth Yoshi
Summary: Suppose Bruce Wayne died that night....
1. Chapter 1

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman

By C.W. Blaine ([darth_yoshi@yahoo.com][1])

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters portrayed in this story are © 2001 by DC Comics, a Time-Warner company. They are used without permission for entertainment without profit by the author. Use of these characters without the express permission of DC Comics Inc. is a violation of the copyright. However, copyright holders may choose not to exercise their rights under the law, but this should never be construed as an endorsement.

This original work of fiction, as well as any original characters, are © 2001 by C.W. Blaine. All comments, concerns and questions may be directed to the e-mail address above. Please, if you wish to archive this work, contact the author. As of the writing of this story, no requests have ever been denied.

**_ _**

Elseworlds – stories, situations or events involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings [a paraphrasing of the official DC definition)…

** **

JUSTICE SOCIETY DISBANDS

**New York City, April 27, 1949** – Before a stunned crowd today gathered before the Empire State Building, Justice Society chairman Hawkman announced that the famed super-team, formed just a year before the Japanese attack at Pearl Harbor, would be disbanding permanently. Citing the recent congressional investigations into the private lives of many members of the so-called "super-hero" community, the Winged Wonder went on to thank the members of the team, most of whom were not present, for their years of selfless and dedicated service. The announcement was then followed by a quick question and answer session in which none of the members would elaborate on their future plans. Perhaps Starman, the hero of Opal City, summed it up best when he stated that the members would "pursue other interests and leave law enforcement to the police".

Tensions between the JSA and the government began early last year when California senator Lex Luthor began hearings meant to investigate charges of abuses of power by the super-hero community. "It is of the greatest importance that we ensure, especially after the past few years, that no other 'master race' attempt to exert it's influence over the general populace," the Senator went on record as stating. Members of both the Justice Society and the All-Star Squadron, though it was officially disbanded in 1945, we called before congress to testify. The defining moment came this last December when the Green Lantern refused to provide his real name to the congressional panel (he was the first to be asked to do so). Cited with contempt, Green Lantern forced his way free of the congressional chamber and has not been seen since. Feeling pressure from congress, President Truman ordered the Justice Society to arrest Green Lantern.

Speaking for the entire team in January, Hawkman indicated that, in good conscience, he could not follow the President's directive. With that, congress voted last month to revoke the official charter of the Justice Society, thereby eliminating the arrest powers of the active membership. Spearheading a movement to have all members of the super-hero community provide their secret identities to the government, Senator Luthor pushed through the Superhuman Registration Act one week ago. The law, which many believe cannot be enforced, requires all so-called super-heroes residing within the United States to submit their identities to congress. 

Only three days ago, it appeared that there had been a shift in the super-hero community as several costumed adventurers publicly revealed their identities to the world: Johnny Quick (Jonathan Chambers), Liberty Belle (Libby Lawrence), Tarantula (Jonathan Law) and the Flash (Jay Garrick). Garrick's revelation was thought to be the harbinger of more members of the Justice Society stepping forward. However, today's stunning announcement has ended all speculation, as it appears that most super-heroes would rather retire than trust their private lives to Senator Luthor. 

"You have to remember, most of these guys were very close to President Roosevelt, and had come to expect that they were somehow above the law," stated New York congressman Maxwell Zeus, a supporter of Senator Luthor's efforts. "They thought of themselves as veritable gods looking down upon us. If we learned anything from the war, it was to ensure that we know exactly are and who our enemies are."

The short-term effects of the disbandment of the Justice Society, according to law enforcement officials, were an immediate rise in crime. Gotham City, the home city of the Green Lantern, has been especially flooded with calls for assistance to the local police. Without the Emerald Gladiator keeping watch, citizens have to fend for themselves in some parts of the city. Whether this trend will spread to other cities remains to be seen.

*****

Gotham City, United States of America June 24, 1949 

_Living is the hardest part of accepting your loss. _

_ _

Martha "Matty" Wayne had never felt such pain in her entire 27 years of life as she stared at the two coffins before her. The larger of the two seemed titanic against its brethren, but she knew it was only a trick of her anguished mind. Still, the other coffin seemed so small…

And then the tears began to flow from her eyes once again, stopped only by the addition of another handkerchief handed to her by loyal Alfred. The priest was continuing through his sermon, but Matty was not paying attention. She kept staring at the little coffin, the one that held her Bruce, the star of her life. Losing Thomas had been bad enough, terrible in fact, for he was a unique man; but Bruce was actually a piece of her, created in her womb. When he had died, then a little part of her died as well.

Had it only been two days before that her, Thomas and Bruce had gone to the movies downtown? She could still feel his little hand in hers as they walked along the darkened streets, trying to find a cab. Poor Alfred, he was beside himself with grief. His first night off in weeks and this had to happen. She reached up and put her hand on his, which was resting on her shoulder. She knew that some members of the gathering, those who considered themselves the royalty of Gotham society, were probably aghast that a _servant_ was daring to touch the body of his employer so…warmly, but Matty didn't care. Alfred was as much a member of the family as Thomas or Bruce had been.

The sound of his name going through her mind brought on another torrent of salty tears and she shook her head. The boy had stepped in front of her, to protect her. Before she could move, the woman holding the gun had fired, putting a bullet through the young lad's heart. Thomas had roared, his handsome features twisted into a mask of rage that actually had made Matty afraid, even as she tried to save her son's life. Another shot and the back of Thomas's skull was splattered all over her face. The woman with the gun had laughed and aimed at Matty, but the gun jammed. 

The blonde-haired woman had run off into the night, screaming and yelling, like a banshee of legend. 

And that was how Matty's life had ended, with the screaming and the blood and the rain and the pain and the death and the stench….

Alfred gripped her shoulder, indicating it was time to say good-bye. Matty attempted to compose herself, trying to create an air of dignity, just as she had been taught. Originally from New York State, where she was related to former president Roosevelt, she had been 18 years old when she had fallen for the 32-year old Thomas Wayne, who had recently left the army to start private practice. Two months later, the young debutant and the charming doctor had married. A month later, she was pregnant with Bruce.

The war started for the United States and Thomas was called back to active service, leaving her alone with the baby in the huge confines of Wayne Manor. Only a few days after he had shipped out, Alfred Pennyworth had arrived. His father had served Thomas's father and, after being wounded during the Blitz, Alfred had come to America, seeking employment. To Matty, he was an angel of deliverance.

Had it not been for Alfred, she would not have survived the war with her sanity. Bruce had been a bundle of energy, crawling around, and then walking away. Her formal upbringing had not prepared her for the world of teething and dirty diapers, but Alfred had proved to be a competent teacher. More than that, he became a surrogate father for her, dispensing advice or even "disciplining" her when she did something silly or foolhardy.

Now, he was by her side again for a final task, that of burying her husband and child. Her grief was almost overwhelming and she felt herself shaking. It wasn't fair that she should lose everything so quickly, so suddenly, all to some madwoman's gun! In that instant, she felt a red hot fury build up in her and, without thinking, she smacked a fist onto the little coffin.

_By God_, she swore,_ this will never happen to anyone ever again!_

The entire assembly became quiet, as if the sound of fist hitting wood had somehow drained their voices from their throats. Quizzical eyes stared at her, waiting for her next move and she responded by turning white and fainting into the waiting arms of Alfred.

"Mr. Ted Grant and Mr. Alan Scott to see you, Madam," Alfred said from the doorway. It had been a few hours since the funeral, and many of the attendees were still milling about the grounds of Wayne Manor, remembering the dead and speaking of the living. Matty had retired to the sitting room in the Manor. In this room, she had taught her son to read and she was examining the sofa she was sitting on with interest. There were stains in the dark fabric that had resisted all efforts to remove them. She was thankful they had been so resilient, because the boy had caused many over the years and she found herself remembering the events surrounding each and every one. "Shall I send them away?"

Matty stood up and smoothed out her black dress. "No, please, Alfred; Ted is a very good friend."

With a short bow, he turned and exited from the room. Matty waited patiently and used another handkerchief to dry her swelled eyes. Years ago, as a teenage girl, she had developed a huge crush on Ted Grant, a few years her senior, who had been hired to train one of her cousins in boxing. Ted was a former champion, who career had been cut short by a gambling scandal. To know that he was here, that he had cared enough to show up, meant very much to her. They had developed a warm friendship years ago, before he disappeared during the war years.

Ted entered the room and Matty had to catch her breath. It was as if he hadn't aged and the sight of him caused her to briefly remember happier times than the present. He was dressed in a dark blue suit that did little to hide the athlete's shoulders and biceps. The man next to him looked around nervously, as if he was afraid he was being watched. She knew his name was Scott and that the name should mean something to her, but given the circumstances, she couldn't bring herself to concentrate. Ted walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Matty…"

They broke apart and she felt herself about ready to cry again. "Thank you, Ted." She turned her attention to Alan, who took her hand and bowed slightly. "Thank you both for coming."

"I'd like to offer my condolences as well, Mrs. Wayne," Alan said. He looked as if he had more to say, but he mentally bit his tongue.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott."

"'Matty, I know this doesn't seem like the right time, but have they found the attacker?" Ted asked in a hushed tone.

She shook her head. "No. They've assigned an Inspector Gordon to the case and he seems to be a capable man, but there are so very few clues. I didn't really see her face, only saw her hair and that awful laughing…"

Alan was looking down at his feet. "It's a terrible thing…a terrible thing…"

Matty sighed. "We should have known better, what with the increase in crime since the Green Lantern and Black Canary retired…" 

Alan looked up. "Do you think that really had something to do with it, Mrs. Wayne?" There was a serious look on his face and Ted reached out and put a hand on Alan's shoulder.

"No, Mr. Scott, I don't…not really. Unlike most people, I appreciated everything they did for this city. The shame comes from the criminals that still didn't learn, that continued to…" She began to swoon again, and Ted reached out for her. When he caught her, she had already passed out. Effortlessly, he picked her up and carried her over to the couch.

"What the hell was that about, Alan?" Ted asked, the anger rising in his voice.

"What do you think it's about? I could have prevented this if I'd get off my high-horse for a second!"

"Bullshit!" Ted said, grabbing a magazine to fan air around Matty. "The decision had to be made, regardless of the consequences. We knew what would happen if we complied with the government…the lives of our loved ones wouldn't be worth spit! I can't believe that Jay put Joan in that kind of danger or Johnny and Libby…"

"We could have protected you other guys," Alan offered.

"For how long? How long until either you or the Spectre or Dr. Fate killed someone defending us non-powered heroes? Luthor was out for blood, man, don't you see that? He would have used our secrets against us or somehow prevented us from being able to wear our costumes."

Matty started to wake up and the two men ended their private conversation and turned their attention back to her. She sat up. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so upset…"

Ted smiled and patted her hand. "You don't have to apologize to me; we're old friends remember?"

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned to Alan. "Mr. Scott, I don't mean to intrude, but did you know my husband?"

Alan put his hands in his pocket. "No, but his death as well as your son's deeply affected me. I hope you don't mind that I came. Ted and I are old friends as well and when I saw him here, we sort of hooked up."

Matty looked Alan over. He had the air of an intellectual, but he wore a suit that indicated money. She had noticed his hands were calloused when they had greeted, which meant he actually worked for a living. A scientist perhaps. He was handsome and appeared to be in reasonable shape, though nothing like Ted. Where on Earth the ex-boxer had found this scientist, much less became his friend, was beyond her. "I see; well, again, thank you for coming. Do you have children, Mr. Scott/'

Alan looked as if he couldn't come up with the correct words, though a simple "yes" or "no" would have done. "My private life is, well, complicated."

Matty smiled and nodded her head slowly, wondering if that was how she would respond from now on when asked the same question.

*****

Gotham City, United States of America September 3, 1950 

"You're fucking crazy!"

Matty's eyes went wide at the swearing directed her way by Ted Grant. "Is that how you talk to women? No wonder you can't get married."

Ted ran a hand through his light brown hair and Matty noticed that he was starting to go gray at the temples. Undoubtedly, she was the cause of that. She took in a deep breath and looked over to Alfred, who stood in the corner, appearing oblivious. He nodded slightly and she continued. "Look, I know you're Wildcat, the JSA member…"

Ted pointed at her. "You don't know shit, lady, got that? Anything you think you know, you need to forget."

She pleaded with him. "Ted, I need you to train me."

He looked as if he was going to explode, literally, as his head turned blood red. She had invited her friend over to request his help in her new mission…a mission of justice, to bring peace back to this city and to her soul. In the year since the death of her husband and son, Matty had pondered what it was she was to do to find closure. Inspector Gordon, despite a valiant effort, was never able to identify, much less capture, the woman that had destroyed Matty's life. 

At first, she had found solace in the bottle, turning to drink as the women in her family often did. Alfred, loyal as ever, had quickly put a stop to that, and so she had tried volunteer work. As the months went on, and she did more and more work at the Gotham Mission, she began to see the dark side of humanity. She saw people with absolutely nothing being victimized by criminals and she witnessed depraved acts of inhumanity in the streets of the once proud city. There had been rumors, more like prayers, that the heroes would return, because they were the only one strong enough to stand up to the criminals.

There was a force working behind the scenes in Gotham, a malevolent force guiding the efforts of the criminal underworld and the police were utterly helpless. Corruption ran rampant through the department, and many times, Inspector Gordon had confided in her he felt like quitting. He needed a more effective weapon besides a good heart if he was going to try and change the city.

But Matty knew that you didn't change Gotham City, it changed you.

It had only been a week before, as she lunched with Kathy Kane, a good friend, that she had brought up the subject of the missing super-heroes. Betty had laughed and made a comment about how Matty should be the authority on super-heroes. When she only seemed puzzled, Kathy leaned over and whispered into her ear. Kathy was a good friend, a true friend, but she was also a woman of scandalous morals and it was she that informed Matty that an ex-lover, a mutual friend, was secretly the Wildcat, a former member of the Justice Society of America.

At first, Matty had been furious that Ted had hidden the knowledge from her. He would have known where Green Lantern was and he could have prevented…

Then reality set in. As brave and noble as the heroes had been, Matty knew they couldn't be everywhere. In fact, they had faced the same problems that poor Inspector Gordon was facing: corruption and a lack of resources. Still, the idea got her thinking. Maybe if Green Lantern got some more help, he could overcome the corruption in the government. Thankfully, it appeared that communists and not super-heroes were now the targets of the over-patriotic congress. Even poor Alan was being subpoenaed before congress.

Alan? 

She then realized how it was that Ted and Alan had become friends; Alan was no doubt a member of the Justice Society as well, but Matty couldn't figure out whom at first. The Flash was already well-known, and Hawkman was far more…muscular, was that an appropriate word?…than Alan. Perhaps Dr. Fate or Hourman, though Alan did not seem mystical or powerful. In fact, the two of them had begun dating a few weeks before. He was a simple man, though incredibly intelligent. He had admitted to two failed marriages in only a few years, while building an entertainment empire. He owned radio stations, movie studios and television stations, which had made him a target of congress, since many of his employees were admitted or suspected communists. 

Alan did not care about politics, quoting the Constitution and the freedom of speech. He was gentle, kind and compassionate and Matty felt safe around him. Even Alfred had approved, which was the final test for Mr. Scott. Alan was simply a good man who radiated power, almost like he was surrounded by one of those force fields the Green Lantern had around him…

It was too ironic to think about, that she had always wondered what had happened to Green Lantern and only to discover that she was dating him. She had immediately confronted him about it and she could see the pain in his eyes as he explained the Justice Society's vote not to comply. The fear was that some rogue element in the government would use the information to force super-heroes to do unlawful things. While the more powerful members were not afraid, other members like Wildcat, the Atom and Johnny Thunder could easily, with the proper amount of force, be used as weapons. "Better surrender than defeat," he had finally said.

He had cried that night, apologizing for not being there for Thomas and Bruce, but stating that he couldn't have done anything. 

He had destroyed his power ring and power lantern, sent them flying into the sun to ensure they could never be used for evil.

Afterwards, he admitted, he had realized what a great mistake he had made. In a moment of rash judgment, he had truly changed the course of history. Matty asked him why he didn't become a super-hero like the Wildcat, and he had said it wouldn't have been the same. He needed his ring. "I'm Green Lantern…that's what I do."

"Train you? Train you for what?" Ted asked, bringing her out of her memories. "Being a super-hero is not a game; it's very dangerous and requires years of training. You don't have the time, lady! Forget this shit and go shopping or something."

"Shopping? Is that what you think I want to do with my life? I lost my husband and my son because the law failed them!" she screamed back. She willed the tears back into her eyes; she would not cry.

"So, you want to take the law into your own hands? That's not what it's about, Matty! That's why we quit, because we couldn't follow the law!"

"The law is wrong! People are suffering! What good are laws when children are dying? Tell me, Ted? Is your secret identity worth the life of one child?"

She had won the argument and she knew it. She heard his teeth grind and his knuckles turned white. He turned and stomped out of the room. "Fuck!" After a few moments, he came back in the room. "Alright, little girl; you think you have what it takes? You think you'll change the world? We'll see…but you better understand one thing, missy: you can't quit. I don't want to hear anything about being tired or that you're cramping or any bullshit like that. You give me less than 200% of your effort, I'll personally kick your ass!"

After he left the room, Matty turned to Alfred, who was smiling. He didn't totally agree, in fact, he strongly believed she was foolish, and he was assuming she would quit when the going got tough. She smiled back at him, realizing just how wrong he was, but so happy that she was finally getting a chance to do something for him…for Thomas…for Bruce and all of the people she had ever loved.

*****

GOTHAM KINGPIN IDENTIFIED!

** **

**Gotham City, July 7th, 1951** – Chief Inspector O'Mally, the number 2 man at Gotham City Police Department, announced today that warrant had been issued for so-called super-villain Harley Quinn today. Quinn, whose real name is unknown, is believed to be the head of the Gotham City underworld where crimes such as robbery, arson, prostitution, gambling and even murder are commonplace. Based upon evidence gathered by the Detective Division of the GCPD, District Attorney Harvey Dent presented his case before the grand jury. 

Quinn, who is normally seen dressed in a red and black jester's outfit, is specifically named in an indictment handed down by the grand jury. According to the indictment, Quinn is charged with the murder of former mob boss Oswald "Penguin" Cobblepot. While suspected of other crimes, only the first-degree murder charge was specified in court papers. Immediately after the indictment was handed down, an arrest warrant was issued for the person or persons using the Harley Quinn alias.

Quinn has been dubbed a super-villain by the local press because of her demonstrated great strength and endurance, evidenced in several physical confrontations with police. It is believed that with these abilities, she was able to secure enough henchmen and followers to allow her to challenge Cobblepot's reign over the Gotham underworld. Many who remember Cobblepot in his heyday state that he was a gentlemen's gangster, much like Al Capone in Chicago. The recent escalation of violence in certain areas of the city has been attributed to Quinn's policy of ensuring no witnesses to any crimes.

Once captured, Quinn may also face federal charges of failing to register her secret identity with congress. Under federal law, "..any person (s) that knowingly and consistently demonstrate abilities beyond the reasonable normal capabilities of the average citizen, and makes a conscience effort to prevent knowledge of their true name and identity from being revealed, must register with a duly authorized federal registrar…". 

The Superhuman registration Act, now nearly three years old, was passed in an effort to ensure that subversive persons did not try to gain the public trust through false means. The bill, sponsored by Senator Lex Luthor, has met with some renewed criticism in recent months, especially by members of industry. Since the passing of the bill, the number of active super-heroes in the United States has gone down to almost nothing. The disbanding of the Justice Society of America essentially sounded the death knell for super-heroes in this country. Some heroes have relocated to other countries where such laws do not exist. 

Former JSA chairman, Hawkman, along with All-Star Squadron member Hawkgirl, both now operate freely in Egypt. The Shining Knight (a British citizen) formed the Seven Soldiers of Victory in England and includes former American heroes Amazing-Man and Robotman. Currently, only the Flash, a former member of the All-Star Squadron and the Justice Society, is active in the United States. Other heroes, even though they complied with the law, have retired, including Liberty Belle and Johnny Quick, who are expecting their first child. 

End Chapter 1

   [1]: mailto:darth_yoshi@yahoo.com



	2. 

Legend of the Batwoman Part 2

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman (Part 2)

By C.W. Blaine ([darth_yoshi@yahoo.com][1])

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters portrayed in this story are © 2001 by DC Comics, a Time-Warner company. They are used without permission for entertainment without profit by the author. Use of these characters without the express permission of DC Comics Inc. is a violation of the copyright. However, copyright holders may choose not to exercise their rights under the law, but this should never be construed as an endorsement.

This original work of fiction, as well as any original characters, are © 2001 by C.W. Blaine. All comments, concerns and questions may be directed to the e-mail address above. Please, if you wish to archive this work, contact the author. As of the writing of this story, no requests have ever been denied.

**_ _**

Elseworlds – stories, situations or events involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings [a paraphrasing of the official DC definition)…

MAYOR, POLICE COMMISSIONER DENY EXISTENCE OF BATWOMAN

Gotham City Gazette

September 29, 1953

Amid several rumors that have been circulating through all social circles in Gotham City, the Mayor held a press conference earlier today in which he, accompanied by Police Commissioner Kane, denied the existence of the so-called "Batwoman". While stories vary, there are certain elements to each tale that are similar. Eyewitnesses have described the mysterious Damsel of the Dark to be between twenty and forty years of age with long, dark hair and clad in a form fitting costume. Originally, the costume was described as being yellow and red in color, but has since been replaced by a gray and black ensemble.

Mayor Dixon was quoted as saying; "I wish to make it absolutely clear that neither this city government, nor its public safety services, acknowledges the existence of this Batwoman. As far as we are concerned, she is nothing more than an urban myth, a legend dreamed up by the criminal underworld to throw the public view away from their activities. The only woman who is cavorting around this city at night, in a shameful disregard for law and order, is Harley Quinn. The good citizens of Gotham City do not need to be concerned with fairy tales when we have real monsters to deal with."

Despite the Mayor's assurances, most citizens still believe that the Batwoman is real. If she is, according to District Attorney Harvey Dent, she would be in serious trouble. "Even though this character appears to be working for the good of society, and I am applying a very liberal definition here, she would still be in violation of the Superhuman Registration Act and subject to federal prosecution," Dent said when posed the question of the Batwoman's existence. He went on further to state that his office is not working with the mysterious vigilante either.

It was some four years ago when the last super-heroes of Gotham City, Green Lantern and Black Canary, officially retired, rather than submit their secret identities to congress. Under the direction of Senator Lex Luthor, whom many agree may be a viable presidential candidate in 1960, congress instituted sweeping reforms meant to curb the violence and suspicion associated with so-called super-heroes and super-villains. Since passing of the law, some 99% of the costumed adventurers active some decade ago have simply disappeared.

*****

** **

** **

Gotham City, United States of America October 15, 1953 

Newly appointed Chief Inspector James Gordon stood on the rooftop, smoking his fifth cigarette in an hour. He always arrived early, just so that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to catch how she was able to sneak onto the roof so quietly. He had just taken a drag when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, the cigarette falling to the ground; his had reaching for his service revolver. A firm, yet feminine grip held his hand in place. "Please don't shoot, officer," the Batwoman said with a smile.

Each and every time James Gordon came face to face with the mysterious woman clad in black leather, he felt his heart skip a beat. There was something very alluring about her, the way the costume hugged her form, accentuated it. There was an air of danger about her as well, but it was her eyes, the deep blue of them with the sweet cherry redness of her lips that had caused him to fall in love with her.

For over a year now, they had been working together, ever since she first arrived on the scene, taking out bagmen for the Quinn gang and leaving them tied up for him to find. Late one night, she had approached him, introduced herself. Under the law, he should have arrested her right then and there, but he found himself enchanted by her presence. She wore no perfume that night, but there was a scent to her, a smell that had made his mind wander to darker corners that he hadn't visited since his stint in the army.

At the time, she had been wearing that awful yellow body suit with the red cape and cowl, and he had commented that it made her stick out too much in a crowd. The next time they met, she had changed her look to the current black leather. 

He removed his hand from his weapon and breathed out slowly. "How do you do that?" he asked.

She stepped into the shadows. "Practice. I had some good teachers as well."

"So I understand," he said, reaching down to pick up the cigarette. He knew she disapproved, just as his wife did. His wife, however, had been far from his mind since he had met the Batwoman. Tonight marked the two-month anniversary of his separation. "I did some checking and you were right. About a month ago, a female version of the hero called Air Wave began roaming the streets of New York. I asked an old military police buddy of mine on the NYPD to get a message to her."

"Thank you, James, it means a lot to me," she said, maintaining her distance. James Gordon was a good and honest cop, in a town where Harley Quinn was buying off more and more police officers. He had his problems: smoking, drinking and a desire to sleep with her, but he still had a good heart and soul. He had confessed his feelings for her only a week before, catching her completely off guard. "I think I should be going now."

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please, don't go. Ever since you…turned me down, you've been distant. It's going to affect our working relationship. This city needs you more than I do."

She smiled at him, realizing he was doing his best to mend the broken bridge between them. She had to meet him halfway because he was right. Batwoman was making a real difference, but she wouldn't be able to without her partner. She had no forensics training, no background in investigation, which he did. He was the brains, for lack of a better term, and she was the muscle. "I know, I'm sorry…I just…I'm involved with someone else…"

Finally, the truth was coming out and James was actually relieved. It wasn't that she wasn't interested; it was that she was already taken. "Well, he's a lucky man then…it is a man, right?"

She put her arms across her chest and seemed to grow in height, overshadowing him. "Are you the one who started that rumor?"

They laughed like two old friends. The gap had been filled. "Aw, hell, I've made a mess of everything, haven't I? I'm surprised my daughter still talks to me."

"Barbara?" He looked surprised that she knew his daughter's name. "A beautiful child. She needs her father. Her mother needs her husband as well. Don't think you've broken something and it can't be fixed, James. Believe me, there is nothing worse than losing someone you love."

They were silent for a moment, and then Batwoman threw a line over to the next building and then leapt into the night. James Gordon finished his cigarette and hurried back inside.

To call his wife.

"Alan?" Matty called as she entered Wayne Manor from the secret staircase that led down to the Bat Cave. The Bat Cave had originally been a hiding place for slaves using the Underground Railroad to move farther north. It now served as her headquarters. 

Clad only in the robe and house slippers that Alfred had left out for her, she padded along through the dark halls and rooms of the house of her deceased husband's family. Alan Scott, the former Green Lantern, had been staying here on the weekends. It was no secret that the former Mrs. Thomas Wayne and entertainment mogul Alan Scott were an item now, and the Gotham society pages were filled with predictions of when the two would eventually marry.

Alan had been a godsend, an angel of mercy that had helped her through an extremely difficult time in her life. His experience as a super-hero had served her well this past year, but it was his ability to love her for who she was that had saved her from insanity.

The loss of both Thomas and Bruce had been pure hell; the realization that she had been powerless to stop it was even worse. Despite being in great shape and being young, she had not been able to stop a deranged woman from putting a bullet through her son and her husband. A young, beautiful and vulnerable woman, who happened to be worth millions, was a fine catch for many men of low moral character. Had it not been for strong friends like Alfred, Ted Grant and Alan, she may have succumbed to either her baser desires and committed suicide, or maybe even worse.

She had seen, during the war, many young wives, after receiving word of their husband's deaths, immerse themselves into a secret world of drink, drugs and sex. So many scandals rocked the flowers of society during those awful years and it wasn't until she too had suffered a loss that she had understood. The temptation to drink yourself into oblivion, or to find temporary solace in the bed of some stranger was almost overwhelming.

She had expected Alan to be waiting for her, since Alfred had the night off and actually had a date with an up and coming physician named Thompkins; Leslie was her first name Matty thought. She had wanted to talk to him about James and his proposal the other night; not a proposal of marriage, but something more akin to two dogs in heat stuck together in an alleyway. It had surprised her; her upbringing did not prepare her for such advances, but then she realized that it also hadn't readied her for a life of fighting crime while wearing some leather battle armor.

Had it been tempting? Not really, though she couldn't say that James Gordon was a bad looking man. Unfortunately for the police inspector, when you hung around men with physiques like Ted Grant, Al Pratt or Alan Scott, it took more than a winning personality to get you to do things you only whispered about to your closest girlfriends. 

It had, however, opened a whole slew of questions in Matty's mind. Certainly her and Alan were now lovers, but was their relationship anything else? Alan had confessed to a rocky two marriages in less than a decade, which made him gun-shy about the subject. Matty, however, was not content to spend the rest of her life being his "concubine".

She found him in the library, smoking a pipe and for an instant, she caught a fleeting memory of her late husband. "Alan?'

The blonde-haired man looked up and smiled. "Matty! I didn't hear you…this is the first time I've ever actually been in here, believe it or not. Your husband was quite the collector. There are some very impressive works in here."

"Actually, the library is mine," she said with a smile and she walked over to the bar. She kicked off her slippers and let her bare feet sink into the plush carpeting. "Must you smoke?"

He gazed at the pipe. "Sorry, dear, I keep forgetting," he apologized as he looked for an ashtray.

"Well, a pipe does smell better than cigarettes. I swear, I'm never going to get that smell out of my hair," she said, examining her mane. 

"I think it makes you smell like a woman of low morals," Alan said with a smile. "I like my women cheap."

She poured some scotch and took a long drink. "You are such a charmer, Mr. Scott."

"Did you find out about the Air Wave sighting?" he asked, sitting down.

She crossed the room and sat on his lap. His hand rested on her bare thigh. "Yes, but it's a woman, apparently."

He stroked her flesh. "Larry Jordan was killed a couple of months back, he was the original Air Wave. He operated on and off during the war, never a joiner, but a good egg overall. I'll bet this new one is his wife, Helen. Seems to be a growing trend, don't you think?"

She ignored the comment. "I want to try and set up a meeting with her, see if we can pull resources."

"You mean, form your own Justice Society? Not a good idea, Matty."

She set her drink down and shifted to straddle him. His hands moved to open her robe. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" she asked.

His reply came in the form of a hot and passionate kiss.

Harley Quinn did not have thoughts, as much as her thoughts had a hold of her. Madness would have been nice, she would often tell herself, because that was treatable. Ever since those damn experiments with those damn drugs right after the war…

She swatted the memories as if they were annoying gnats and turned her attention to her current captive audience. Naked, bleeding and bound, Harvey Dent was shivering in fear as the Marionette of Malice decided his fate. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey," she said, waving a single finger in front of his face. "Does it hurt, you know, where Johnny there," she indicated a large ape of a man in the corner, "showed you his special form of love?"

The attorney said nothing, but only grunted from behind swollen lips. He had been kidnapped earlier that day from his home; his family was away at relatives so nobody knew he was gone. 

"Now, you and Mr. Mayor have said some very unpleasant things about me," Harley said, walking over to another of her henchmen. "Stuff like you were going to put me in jail and that I was…"

"Going to fry for your crimes," the henchman finished for her. She smiled at the man, he was her favorite. Smart as an owl, hung like a horse she would tell people.

"So, I'm thinking, what can I do to send a message to the mayor and the police to leave me alone? I ask you, Harvey, what would be the perfect warning to back off?" She approached him and grabbed his chin; he averted his eyes from her maddening gaze. "Let's just say that I've got plans for you Harvey, and none of them are pleasant."

She let him go and stood up straight to stretch. She purposely stuck her chest out a little too far, just so she could watch Ivy stare at her longingly. The former botanist, who was now in charge of Harley's narcotics businesses, was not shy about her choice of lifestyle. "My associate, Ivy, the redhead over there with the evil smile," Harley began, "she has discovered some simply marvelous things in her work with plants. You would be surprised what a little soil and some fertilizer will give you these days, Harvey. But before we get to that fun, you are going to tell me all about the investigation into my activities. I want to know what cops are involved, and what they know."

Two hours later, Harvey Dent passed out from the pain of his torture. His mind was completely blank from the pain and he did not remember giving Harley James Gordon's name.

*****

Gotham City, United States of America November 13, 1953 

James Gordon gripped the steering wheel tightly as he slowly gained speed along Highway 113. An early snowstorm was blanketing Gotham City and driving was now as hazardous as his daily duties with the police department. His wife slept at his side, his daughter laid out in the back seat, also asleep. It had been a long drive.

It had been a long day.

His brother had died suddenly, a heart attack the doctors had said, probably brought on by the two packs of Camels he smoked for two thirds of his short life. He had always been James' hero, just as any older brother was, and his loss was devastating. His brother had been his last living relative, their parents having died many years before. His wife had no family either, and now he was sure that the Gordon name was going to die with him.

His wife and him had reconciled, but only with many conditions including giving up smoking and drinking. He also had to start going back to church, though he didn't really see the point. Despite the outward appearances, he still had strong _sexual_ feelings towards the Batwoman. When he made love to his wife, it was not her face he looked down into, but instead he saw only that black cowl and the raven dark hair of his secret partner.

Going back to his wife had done Barbara some good, as the 14 year old had returned to her normal spunky self. She was a bundle of energy that was for sure, from day one. Her birth had nearly taken the life of her mother and ensured that no more Gordon children would be sired. In the end, it didn't matter, because James loved his daughter more than he lusted for any costumed temptress.

He smiled at the thought. He didn't think Batwoman would appreciate being referred to in such a way. He had noted it from the beginning of their relationship, the way she spoke, the hint of a New England accent. She carried herself in a way that suggested she was used to people grading her appearance and manners. To Jim, that indicated money and power. That left very few possible suspects in the Gotham City area that could possibly be the alter ego of the Batwoman. James was pretty sure that he knew who she was, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

The radio announced that District Attorney Harvey Dent still had not come out of his coma, and that the police were still maintaining a constant vigil over the man. He had been assaulted, sodomized and tortured, from what James had been able to tell. For what reason was anyone's guess. Even the Batwoman was unable to get any information out of her normal stool pigeons in the criminal underworld, but both she and James were sure that Harley Quinn was behind it.

James was considering sharing all of his information with Batwoman, the entire dossier he had compiled on Harley Quinn. He had held off until now, due to a matter of pride. She did not reveal her secrets to him, so why should he reveal his to her? It was stupid to even debate the issue, James knew, since innocent people were suffering. Quinn had to be stopped; and he knew that the Batwoman was probably the only person capable of bringing her in…alive.

James turned off the highway and his headlights shined onto another car pulled over on the side of the road, a figure hunched over the engine compartment. "Helluva night to have that kind of trouble," James said as he brought his own vehicle to a stop. He had no choice; as a sworn law enforcement officer, he couldn't, in all good conscience, leave someone stranded out in this weather.

As engaged the emergency brake and ensured his car was out of gear, his wife awoke. "James? What is it, why are we stopped?"

He buttoned the top button of his coat. "Somebody is pulled over out here with car trouble' I'm going to see if they need any help."

"Well, hurry," she said, concern in her voice.

For a moment, he felt a twinge of guilt, for having, somewhere, lost the feelings for her he had as a younger man. It wasn't that she was unattractive; she had actually become more beautiful as the years went on. Sometime after Barbara was born, however, she had changed. The young woman who enjoyed sneaking off with the young army private for a night of fun had been replaced by a worrisome…busy body.

That was, he supposed, is what attracted him to women like the Batwoman, the excitement of doing something secret and getting away with it. "I'll be fine, dear," he finally said as he got out.

The bitter cold stung his exposed face and he shoved his hands into his coat pockets to protect them from the wind. As he approached the other vehicle, the owner saw him and turned towards him. James was only three feet away, about to ask what the problem was when the other man pulled out an automatic. "Happy fucking Thanksgiving, copper," the man said before pulling the trigger.

James' wife heard something over the howl of the storm and saw flashes of light from where her husband was standing. When he fell, she became very concerned, as what was happening was not fully registering in her mind. Looking back and seeing that Barbara was okay, she pulled her coat closed and opened the door. "James! Are you alright?" she called over the storm's fury.

The gunman took in a deep breath and aimed carefully. A shot in this weather with an automatic pistol at this distance was impossible for just about any one except him. Slade Wilson, former army Ranger and now underworld assassin, gently pulled the trigger. Even in the darkness, he could make out the telltale splatter of brains as the bullet entered the woman's skull and ended her life.

The woman fell and Slade walked towards the car, to check and make sure she was dead when he saw a pair of headlights coming down the road. "Damn!" he cursed. He ran back to his own car, stepping over the dead form of James Gordon and slammed his hood. In minutes, he was traveling at as high of speed as he could muster in the weather to put some distance between himself and the scene of the crime.

"Madam, I believe there is a vehicle disabled on the side of the road," Alfred said with certainty.

Matty Wayne sat up in the seat and looked out the front window. She could see a car with its headlights on, parked on the side of the road. She knew that they would be late now for the dinner party being held at the Drake's, but it couldn't be helped. She wished Alan was here, but he had gone to Egypt to visit his friend Carter Hall, an archeologist. He had begged her to go as well, but she had refused, not wanting to leave her city for even a moment.

_Her city_. She liked the sound of that. "Do pull over Alfred and see if they need…" She broke off suddenly as the lights of her own car caught the human form laying in the middle of the road, being covered slowly by snow. She could see steam rising from the chest of the body. Even in her short career as a super-hero, she had seen this too many times.

As the car stopped, both she and Alfred ran immediately to the body. He had a good start on her, as she was in a formal evening gown, which did not lend itself to such things as running in the middle of the night. As she approached, Alfred immediately stood up. "Madam…don't…"

For her loyal butler to give such an ominous warning, Matty knew that she was about to experience something that would profoundly change her life. The best advice would be not to look, but instead rely on the descriptions she would later receive from Alfred; but Matty was not known for following good advice.

She brushed past him and looked down to see the fallen form of her friend and admirer. His eyes were wide open, as if he was totally shocked by what had occurred. Two bloody holes were in his exposed shirt and the snow around the body melted immediately upon touching the blood. His body was still warm; this had only happened minutes before.

A sudden scream, feral and anguished, broke through the sound of nature's wraith and both Alfred and Matty turned towards the other car. Alfred rushed ahead of his employer and stopped at the passenger side front fender. Matty caught up and saw what was left of Mrs. James Gordon on the roadside, a young redheaded girl on her knees before the body, sobbing. "Momma…please get up…" the girl repeated over and over, breaking it with sobs. She then turned and saw Alfred and Matty standing there, like two overdressed angels, their figures silhouetted by Matty's headlights.

Barbara Gordon stood up, hot tears running down her face. "Where's my daddy?"

Matty's heart broke into a million pieces as she realized that once again, she had been unable to do anything. She imagined that this would have been little Bruce had she been the one to die with Thomas instead of him, and she found herself crying too. Saddened as she was over the loss of her friend, it amounted to nothing compared to her grief over not being able to comfort this girl properly. She could not tell her everything would be all right, that it was a dream and everyone was safe.

The girl ran into Matty's outstretched arms as Alfred removed his coat to cover them.

*****

Gotham City, United States of America December 23, 1953 

"You don't seem to understand, Mr. Scott," the judge said between puffs on his cigar. They were seated in the exclusive Gotham Gentleman's Club. "My hands are tied. Your friend," he smiled at the term, "Mrs. Wayne will have to wait to see if she is even eligible to adopt the girl."

Alan blew out a deep breath; he had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He knew the judge was as crooked as they came, and that his stalling on the whole matter was just a way of holding out for a bribe. Alan expected Matty to have paid one; Lord knew she could afford it. Her stocks had jumped again and she was not thinking of investing in International Business Machines of all companies! Alan wished she would put money into his failing business, but then, as she had explained, it could cause a rift between the two of them.

Alan reached into his jacket and withdrew a large envelope and tossed it onto the table that separated the two men. The judge smiled and picked it up. "I'm certain, though, I could use my influence to speed things along." Opening the envelope, the judge laid his cigar down in the ashtray. A good thing, Alan thought, because it would have fallen from his mouth when he saw what was in the envelope.

"You know, your honor, I bet your wife would get really upset to find out you were parading around with another woman. In fact, I'd say she'd divorce you and run your name through the mud…take your children away…" Alan let the statement sink in as the judge cautiously looked at the photographs in the envelope, not bothering to pull them out. "But, if she were to find out you were sleeping with young Asian men…well, I'd have to say she's kill you."

It had only taken private investigator Ralph Dinby a week to get enough dirt on the judge to be useful, well worth the money. Certainly, Alan could have used it to bribe the judge, but it would not nearly be as satisfying as seeing him squirm right now. It gave him a feeling of power; a feeling he had not had since he had destroyed the magic ring.

"The papers will be ready in the morning, Mr. Scott…sir," the judge added nervously as he tucked the photos into his coat pocket. "I suppose you will be keeping the negatives for further use?"

"They're in the envelope; I don't need them. I know your secrets, remember that. Knowledge is much more powerful than photographs, your honor." With that, Alan stood up and left.

*****

TOP SECRET

THIS DOCUMENT IS CLASSIFIED UNDER ARTICLE 156.1 OF THE NATIONAL SECURITY ADVISORY COMMITTEE RULES OF DISCLOSURE, DATED 4 APRIL 1947. DISSEMINATION TO UNAUTHORIZED PERSON(S) OR ENTITIES CAN RESULT IN IMPRISONMENT OR FINES. 

PROJECT: OPERATION FREEFALL

DESCRIPTION OF PROJECT: 

IN THE EARLY 1900'S, SEVERAL SMALL METEORITES WERE RECORDED AS HAVING FALLEN IN REMOTE AREAS OF SIBERIA. THESE METEORITES, UPON DETONATING IN THE ATMOSPHERE, LEVELED HUNDREDS OF SQUARE MILES OF FOREST AND TIMBER. THE METEORITES WERE ESTIMATED TO HAVE MOVED FASTER-THAN-LIGHT FROM AN UNKNOWN GALAXY, BASED ON ASTRONOMICAL OBSERVATIONS CONDUCTED BY VARIOUS ORGANIZATIONS AT THE TIME. IT IS BELIEVED, NOW, THAT THESE ARE ACTUALLY PIECES OF A PLANET THAT DETONATED SEVERAL DECADES AGO IN ANOTHER GALAXY.

NAZI SCIENTISTS CAPTURED DURING THE FALL OF BERLIN BY ALLIED FORCES DESCRIBED RECORDS THAT HAD BEEN SHIPPED FROM SECRET SOVIET LABS THAT HAD BEEN OVERRUN BY THE GERMAN FORCES DURING THE WAR. THE RECORDS, DESTROYED BEFORE THE ALLIED OCCUPATION, DETAILED THE DISCOVERY OF TWO HUMAN EMBRYOS ENCASED IN WHAT WAS ONLY DESCRIBED AS A ROCKET SHIP. EVENTUALLY, SOVIET SCIENTISTS WERE ABLE TO IMPLANT THE EMBRYOS INTO HUMAN HOSTS AND TWO CHILDREN WERE BORN.

THE CHILDREN, ONE MALE (WHO WAS BORN SOME TEN YEARS BEFORE THE OTHER) AND ONE FEMALE, BEGAN TO EXIBIT ABILITIES FAR BEYOND THOSE OF NORMAL MEN AND WOMEN. ENHANCED STRENGTH, SPEED AND ENDURANCE, AS WELL AS THE ABILITY TO FLY WERE ALL RECORDED IN LABORATORY NOTES KEPT BY KREMLIN DOCTORS.

THIS PROJECT WAS INITIATED TO ESTABLISH WHETHER OR NOT THESE REPORTS WERE TRUE.

PROJECT ASSIGNMENT:

THE PROJECT WAS TURNED OVER TO THE DEPARTMENT OF SUPER-HUMAN AFFAIRS, ESTABLISHED UNDER CONGRESSIONAL BILL HR122. THIS DEPARTMENT ALSO OVERSEES THE REGISTRATION OF ALL SO-CALLED SUPER-HEROES OPERATING IN THE UNITED STATES. ONE LONE AGENT, HANK HEYWOOD, ALSO KNOWN AS COMMANDER STEEL, WAS ASSIGNED TO SECRETLY ENTER SOVIET RUSSIA AND FIND EVIDENCE TO REFUTE OR SUPPORT THE CLAIMS.

PROJECT FINDINGS:

HEYWOOD REPORTED THAT THE SOVIET GOVERNMENT CURRENTLY HAS FOUR SUPER-HUMANS EMPLOYED AS AGENTS OF THE GOVERNMENT. THE FIRST IS CALLED RED STAR AND IS THE MALE CHILD. THE SECOND IS CALLED CRIMSON FURY, AND IS THE FEMALE CHILD.

A SCIENTIST THAT HEYWOOD WAS ABLE TO SMUGGLE BACK TO THE UNITED STATES GAVE AN EVEN MORE DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THESE FOUR INDIVIDUALS. SOVIET SCIENTISTS WERE ABLE TO CLONE, THAT IS TO GROW ANOTHER EXACT LIVING CREATURE FROM A SINGLE CELL OF A PARENT BEING, CRIMSON FURY. THIS CLONE WAS THAN ALTERED ON GENETIC LEVEL. THE ALTERATIONS WERE MEANT TO INCREASE THE CLONE'S ABILITIES, BUT INSTEAD ONLY ENHANCED PHYSICAL MAKE-UP, RESULTING IN A MORE "MATURE" BODY. THIS CLONE, CALLED IN ENGLISH POWER GIRL, OPERATES AS A COVERT AGENT IN EAST GERMANY.

THE FOURTH BEING WAS THE RESULT OF PHYSICAL MATING BETWEEN RED STAR AND RED OCTOBER. UNFORTUNATELY, THE CREATURE PRODUCED WAS FAR FROM HUMAN. UNABLE TO EXPLAIN THE OBVIOUS GENETIC DRIFT AT FIRST, SCIENTIST LATER DETERMINED THAT BOTH RED STAR AND CRIMSON FURY ARE CLOSELY RELATED, POSSIBLY FIRST COUSINS, WHICH RESULTED IN THE GENETIC MUTATION OF THEIR CHILD. THIS CHILD, NICKNAMED "BIZARRO" BY THE KREMLIN, HAS BEEN DUMPED INTO THE WASTELANDS OF SIBERIA TO LIVE OUT ITS LIFE, SINCE THE GOVERNMENT IS UNAWARE OF HOW TO DEAL WITH HIM.

THREAT LEVELS:

IT IS THE OPINION OF THE UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT THAT THE PRESENCE OF SUPER-HUMANS IN THE SOVIET UNION PRESENTS A DIRECT THREAT TO OUR NATIONAL SECURITY. THE CONTINUED EXPERIMENTATION UPON THESE ALIEN BEINGS ONLY PROVES THAT THE SOVIET GOVERNMENT IS PLANNING TO DEVELOP AN ARMY OF THESE CREATURES TO USE AGAINST NATO.

ANALYSTS FEEL THAT THE ONLY REASON WE HAVE NOT SEEN THESE BEINGS CROSS THE IRON CURTAIN IS THE UNCERTAINTY THAT THE JUSTICE SOCIETY HAS ACTUALLY DISBANDED. GIVEN THAT THE GROUP HAS ACTUALLY GONE INTO RETIREMENT, IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE SOVIETS REALIZE THIS AND EXPLOIT IT.

RECOMMENDATIONS:

SEEING THAT THE JUSTICE SOCIETY WILL NOT REFORM UNDER THE CURRENT REGULATIONS SET-FORTH BY CONGRESS, IT IS OUR RECOMMENDATION THAT IMMEDIATE ACTION BE TAKEN TO REPEAL THESE BILLS IN THE HOPES THAT AMERICAN SUPER-HEROES WILL COME OUT OF RETIREMENT AND STEP UP TO THE TASK OF DEFENDING THIS NATION FROM COMMUNISM. THE CURRENT GOVERNMENT SPONSORED TEAM, INFINITY INC., IS NOT UP TO THE TASK OF HANDLING THE THREAT POSED BY THE SOVIET "SUPERMEN". WHILE HAVING EXPERIENCED MEMBERS SUCH AT THE FLASH AND LIBERTY BELLE ARE AN ASSETT, THE LACK OF ANY REAL POWERHOUSES SUCH AS WONDER WOMAN, GREEN LANTERN, DR, FATE OR STARMAN LEAVE THE TEAM WITH SEVERAL VULNERABILITIES. AT ITS CURRENT STATUS, THE UNITED STATES COUNTER-THREAT TO THESE SOVIET WEAPONS IS MARGINALLY ABOVE NIL.

   [1]: mailto:darth_yoshi@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman (Part 3) by C.W. Blaine

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman (Part 3)

By C.W. Blaine ([darth_yoshi@yahoo.com][1])

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters portrayed in this story are © 2001 by DC Comics, a Time-Warner company. They are used without permission for entertainment without profit by the author. Use of these characters without the express permission of DC Comics Inc. is a violation of the copyright. However, copyright holders may choose not to exercise their rights under the law, but this should never be construed as an endorsement.

This original work of fiction, as well as any original characters, are © 2001 by C.W. Blaine. All comments, concerns and questions may be directed to the e-mail address above. Please, if you wish to archive this work, contact the author. As of the writing of this story, no requests have ever been denied.

**_ _**

Elseworlds – stories, situations or events involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings [a paraphrasing of the official DC definition)…

December 25, 1953 Siberian Wasteland, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics 

"Faaaatthhhheeerrr," came a voice from the rear of the cave. The man the voice had been directed at sat next to a fire at the entrance, warming his hands out of habit rather than necessity.The Soviet superman known as Red Star did not feel the effects of the cold, but sitting next to the fire reminded him of his time on the collective farm before he was called into the service of the people. "Faaaattthhheeer, cold I am…."

Red Star was about to reply when his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of his cousin's landing outside the cave. He stood up and went out side to meet her. "Kal-El," she started, speaking the language of the planet of their birth.

"Nyet…speak Russian, for that is what we are; proud members of the Soviet empire, not members of a long dead race!"

She started to argue, but let it drop and reverted back to the Russian tongue. "Why do you not let our child warm himself next to the fire?"

Red Star made a disgusted face. "As if he is cold! I do not want that…thing around me!"

She peered into the cave, her super-vision allowing her to see back into the darkness. There, she saw the form of her son, cowering in the corner. There were welts on his face and tears freezing along his cheeks. "Gregori! My son! Gregori, go the fire and warm yourself," she called in a calm tone. Her eyes, though, betrayed her anger. She turned to her cousin. "You pig! Why do you beat him so?"

"He is not even human…"

"Watch your tone with me," she snapped back. "How I loathe you!"

He laughed and it carried for miles in the remote area they were in. "You did not say that when we shared the same bed!"

"That was before we knew we were cousins! It was wrong…"

"Nyet, it was so good!" he said with a lecherous smile. "No matter, I have your 'sister' to warm me now on cold winter nights."

"You talk about our son being inhuman, " she began, looking to make sure her child was shuffling towards the fire. "How dare you make such remarks about your own flesh when you spend your nights with a…thing of science, a creation from a test tube!"

"Ah, but she is merely a clone of you my sweet Kara, how could I resist her charms?" He laughed again and then turned his gaze to where his son was sitting by the fire. The creature was as invulnerable as he was, but its mind told it that it was freezing to death. His eyes began to glow and two scarlet beams shot forth to begin raising the temperature of the fire. Within seconds, some medium sized rocks below the burning wood turned white hot and exploded. Flames and debris flew in all directions, some striking his son. The pitiful creature screamed and began smacking at the flames that died out as soon as they contacted the creature's body.

Red Star tilted his head back and gave a howl. When he brought it back, Crimson Fury punched him square in the jaw. Under normal circumstances, such a punch would go through the hull of one the Soviet navy's _Alpha_ – class submarines. The force sent Red Star flying back a half a kilometer. Almost instantly, he was flying back and tackled the other Russian hero and pinned her to the ground. "You should remember your place, Kara; were this our home world, you would understand that I am in charge."

She kicked up, hitting his groin with enough force to level a small mountain. He gasped and rolled to the side. She got up and brushed his stench off of her. "Momma!" called her son.

The creature, man-sized with almost block-like facial features and gray skin ran to his mother's side. As Red Star rolled in the snow, nursing his wounds, she spoke with chilling clarity. "As you pointed out, dear cousin, we are not on Krypton, but Earth. If you ever touch our son again or cause him any harm, I will kill you. Understand Kal-El; I will kill you dead."

She spat on the ground next to Red Star, and hugging her son, she began to walk back to the cave to begin her watch over him.

*****

March 2, 1956 Gotham City, United States of America 

"Looks like Harvey has gotten into the import/export business," Batwoman said from behind her binoculars. She was glad that the Gotham Piers had so many lights, or else it would be almost impossible for her to see the comings and goings of the Two-Face Gang.

The thought of what former district attorney Harvey Dent had become sent a shiver down her spine. The details were sketchy, as Harvey was reluctant to talk about it, but he had apparently been exposed to a toxin extracted from a South American plant that had left the right side of his body scarred beyond recognition. The substance had also affected his brain, and for nearly three years now, between stints in jail before escaping, Harvey had managed to create the second largest criminal organization in Gotham City.

"Holy illegal shipments, Batwoman," the red-haired Robin said, smacking a gloved fist into the opposite palm. The younger heroine had taken to using that particular style of speech whenever she was in costume.

Batwoman lowered the binoculars and looked at her apprentice. There was no other word for the teenager, for it was Batwoman's expectation that Barbara Gordon, the young woman in the orange and green costume of Robin, would someday succeed her as Gotham's protector. "You have a point to make, Teen Wonder?"

"Are we just going to sit here in the dark while Two-Face brings in that dope?" In the scant light of the warehouse rooftop, Batwoman noted that the girl carried herself like her father. There was a slight pang as Matty Wayne, the woman who also called herself Batwoman, briefly remembered the policeman who had helped her so much her first year in costume. His death had been a turning point in her life.

She now realized that the warnings that Ted Grant, the former super-hero known as Wildcat, had given her were filled with cold, hard truth. Being a super-hero was dangerous; deadly to be sure. If everyday heroes like James Gordon could be cut down simply for doing their jobs, then she could only imagine the hatred directed towards her by the criminal underworld for poking her nose in their business just for "fun". 

The top dog of crime in Gotham City was still Harley Quinn, and the two had yet to meet in combat. From behind layers of henchmen and underlings, Quinn was slowly beginning to take control of the city Batwoman had sworn to protect. "No, but I want to wait a moment or two," Batwoman said, returning her attention to the ship being unloaded.

"Why's that?" Robin asked, scratching her leg. Her costume lacked proper covering for her legs and looked more like something from a bad "stag" film, Batwoman thought. However, Barbara Gordon had designed her own costume and it was apparent that the younger girl enjoyed showing off her legs. In fact, Robin was something of a sex symbol with Gotham City's teenage boy crowd.

"A little bird told me that this shipment was actually meant for the Quinn gang and Harvey paid the ship captain off."

Robin pursed her lips and Batwoman noted that the lipstick was a little too red. "Oh! You think Harley will show up to settle the score!"

Batwoman nodded. The training time with Jonathan Law, the former Tarantula and current crime novel writer, was paying off. Robin was becoming a heck of a detective. Just one more reminder of what a good friend her father had been. "It's no secret that Harvey wants a crack at Harley and Poison Ivy, " she began, referring to Quinn's partner in crime and, if the rumors were true, sometime lover, "and I think he did this on purpose to draw her out."

The Batwoman pointed over to the roof of the warehouse next to them. "Harvey has a sniper over there. If Quinn shows up, you take him out."

Robin nodded and then began to check her utility belt. Batwoman turned her attention back to the scene on the pier when all hell broke loose. There was an explosion and the truck that was holding the illegal drugs burst into flames. A glint in the light caught Batwoman's eye, and she saw that some members of the ship's crew were tossing some type of grenades at the men below. "Damn it! It's a trap! Quinn set up Harvey!'

Throwing a line to an overhead light, the Batwoman leapt off of the roof to try and get some of the thugs out of the way of the deadly explosions. Robin was already moving as well, and before Batwoman was on the ground, she was engaging the sniper. The gunman might have thought for a second that the small girl would be easy to subdue and he actually snickered before a high kick slammed lower teeth into upper ones.

Falling back, the gunman dropped the rifle and reached for a sidearm in his Jacket. Just as he pulled it out, something metallic and black hit his hand, knocking the gun away. Robin saw something like a Chinese throwing star embedded in the man's bleeding hand. She turned quickly to see a man in a black costume standing there. "Just trying to help out," he said with a disarming smile.

Robin shook her head and then made short work of the gunman. As she was tying him up, she looked at her "rescuer". "Who do you think you are? This is too dangerous for amateurs!"

He laughed. "Look who's talking, Red? Red Robin, Red Robin, look at how you fly," he sang. There was no anger in his voice; he was trying to be friendly. "Look," he said, spreading his arms wide in surrender, "I'm your biggest fan! I want to join you guys. I call myself Arsenal, the Living Weapon!"

Robin snorted and, without a word, turned and jumped from the rooftop towards the ground below. Somersaulting in midair, she threw a line out and swung to the ground, only to find Arsenal waiting for her. "How?" was all she could get out before they were battling scrambling thugs.

Batwoman avoided another explosion and pulled out her batarang. Alan had designed it for her, back before they had separated. It was her prized weapon and she hesitated for a moment, feeling its weight in her hand. Then, taking aim, she tossed it up and hit all of the men standing at the railing on the ship's side. The changes in direction, though, sent the weapon flying away and into the river.

Cursing mentally, Batwoman turned and just avoided a wooden club being swung at her. A kick to the groin and her attacker was down. She then saw Robin and someone she didn't know pairing up to take on three thugs. The two worked in unison and Batwoman was momentarily impressed. The man, whomever he was, moved with fluidity, like water. Each of his strikes was meant to incapacitate, yet if he altered his moves ever so slightly, he could kill. 

"Isn't that just sweet, watching the kids play?" came a voice form behind her.

Batwoman spun, only to have a fist planted squarely on her jaw. "Surprise!" Harley Quinn yelled. The woman was dressed in her characteristic black and red jester's outfit. Batwoman swung back, but the criminal simply stepped away. Her speed was incredible!

"I didn't expect you to be here, Batty! This is a treat, a treat, a treat! Guess Harv skipped out on me again, just like a man!" Harley dodged a kick and then punched hard into Batwoman's kidney. Without even looking, she pulled out a pistol from a hidden pocket and aimed it behind her. The gun went off and an approaching member of Two-Face's gang went down in a bloody shower. 

"Put the weapon down and fight me fair, Quinn!" Batwoman said, rubbing her back. The costume's padding had absorbed most of the impact, but the woman obviously had metahuman strength and reflexes. There was so much she didn't know about Harley; the files the police had on her had been confiscated by the FBI after James Gordon's death.

"You mean fight like a man, don't ya?" Quinn said, smiling. "I don't know, I'll have to ask Ivy, but I'm pretty sure I'm the woman this week!"

Batwoman kicked out and missed a third time. She fell, without ceremony, onto the pier. Quinn aimed the gun at Batwoman's head and pulled the hammer back. "Too damn easy, if ya ask me," she said, grinning. "Like shooting a kid or something. And believe me, baby, I know all about shooting kids!" 

Quinn began to laugh and the sound triggered a memory in the Batwoman's brain. The laugh was unmistakable in its tone and pitch, for it was forever burned into her mind. She had heard the laugh before.

The night Thomas and Bruce had been killed.

A searing white-hot rage emanated in the form of a feral snarl as the Batwoman became aware that her child and husband's killer was here, right next to her. Under the white clown make-up and the ridiculous costume, Batwoman was sure she'd find the scraggly blond hair of the assassin that had changed her life.

A police siren approaching cut the moment off and even as the Batwoman prepared to lunge, Harley began to run away. "We'll meet again, honey," she called. "Bring the kid along and maybe we can have a threesome!"

Batwoman got to her feet and started to run, but found she was so angry that she was shaking uncontrollably. Robin and the costumed man ran up. "Batwoman," Robin said, breathless, "are you okay?"

As several police cars screeched into view, the Batwoman just shook her head. A single black sedan approached past where the police vehicles had stopped, coming within inches of hitting the three heroes. The doors opened and two bad men exited the car. Both had suits on and sunglasses, despite it being nighttime. A fire truck was also pulling up as the two men approached.

The first one looked at Arsenal and Robin. He then turned to Batwoman and reached into his jacket pocket to withdraw something. "Agent John Jones, FBI," he said in a monotone voice, producing a federal ID. "This is my partner, Agent John Smith."

Batwoman gave them a wicked look. "I'm in no mood, Agent Jones. You try to arrest me and bounce your head off of that ship."

The FBI agent made no expression. "No, ma'am, we're not here to arrest you, though you are in violation of federal law. The Green Lantern sent us here to get you."

"Al - - Green Lantern?" she asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, ma'am," Agent Smith said. His voice was like that of Agent Jones'. He looked at Arsenal and Robin. "You two, go away. Now."

Agent Jones reached out and took Batwoman's arm, she started to pull away and then he removed his glasses. He had the deepest green eyes she had ever seen. "I know, ma'am, we saw Quinn. We've been after her as well, but this is more important."

Batwoman knew that the FBI had been trying to capture Harley Quinn for even longer than she had. In fact, the little clown had been named Public Enemy Number One by Hoover himself. There was something to the man's look and she reluctantly nodded and followed him to the car. 

Quinn wasn't going anywhere.

*****

March 4, 1956 Central Intelligence Agency Auxiliary Offices Metropolis, United States of America 

"I want to make it perfectly goddamned clear that I will not accept no for an answer," Sarge Steel said, rubbing his mechanical hand as a way to relieve stress. "You people have been gathered here because you are the only hope for not only your country, but the world."

The lights dimmed and the assembled costumed heroes found themselves waiting for the projection screen to come to life. Batwoman sat next to her former lover Alan Scott, who was clad in a black and green costume. On his finger was a green ring, not quite the one he had described owning at a time in the past. For whatever reason, he was Green Lantern again and she was happy for him.

Seeing him again, when she had been brought to Metropolis, had rekindled old feelings, but it was apparent that he wasn't ready to start playing house again. Had it only been a year and a half since they had gone their separate ways, right after he learned he had two children from his first wife; a woman who had left him and disappeared in the dead of night. He had immediately left to try and get custody of the children and did not want to drag Matty or Barbara through it.

As far as she knew, he still hadn't secured custody. He had only made the comment that most judges felt that men couldn't be single parents. He hadn't said anything about her still wearing the engagement ring.

Around the table were five others. She had immediately recognized Jay Garrick, the world famous Flash and the enigmatic Wonder Woman who had served with the Justice Society during the war. There was a young woman wearing a red costume with a large golden thunderbolt on the front. She had been introduced as Captain Marvel and Batwoman remembered reading about her. Supposedly a real powerhouse.

There was an older man with a goatee that kept trying to look down Captain Marvel's blouse. He was called Green Arrow and for some reason, he and Alan seemed to be very good friends. The final member of the assemblage was a young woman with pale skin and long blonde hair. There was a look to her that reminded Batwoman of herself. On her chest was a large "S".

The projection screen showed a black and white photograph of a man in a costume with a large hammer and sickle on the chest. The man was handsome except for the eyes, which made him seem aloof and uncaring. He seemed to be somehow above everyone else. "This is the hero of the Soviet Union, the Red Star. We know a whole lot about him, thanks to Supergirl here," Sarge Steel said, indicating the blonde haired woman. "The details are really unimportant. What is important is that this ruskie had apparently decided to set his kid loose on the United States."

The picture changed to that of grotesque example of humanity. Hunched over, jaw agape with saliva dripping free, Batwoman almost averted her eyes. Supergirl stood up. "What you see is my son, Gregori, " she said with passion. "His father is Red Star. Gregori is what you Americans call handicapped, due to a genetic mutation." There were tears welling up in Supergirl's eyes. "He is not evil, he is scared. His father is manipulating him to attack the United States, to cause a war."

"We know that Bizarro here, " Sarge Steel began, avoiding the mother's gaze, "is currently traveling underwater towards California. Supergirl here has agreed to defect if we help her capture him."

"Yes," Supergirl replied and Batwoman noted the hint of a Russian accent. "I will do anything to help my child. Please, I cannot do it alone…"

"Seems that the kid isn't alone; he's just the diversion. Supergirl has told us that Red Star and another operative, Power Girl, are planning to nit New York by way of Canada."

"I am supposed to level Washington D.C.," Supergirl responded. "They have no idea I have defected."

"Yeah, but won't those two flying over Canada set off our missiles?" Green Arrow asked. 

"That is the hope, so that Red Star and Power Girl can dispose of them, leaving the United States defenseless."

"Yes, but aren't we going to be in violation of federal law by being active," Captain Marvel said. "Not all of us have been cleared by the government."

"President Eisenhower is signing an executive order right now authorizing the formation of a Justice League of America; members will be exempt from laws requiring them to reveal their identities," Steel said with a smile. 

"How long?" Batwoman asked.

Supergirl looked up at the clock. "Two hours."

"Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Flash and Wonder Woman handle our two Soviet friends coming from the north; Batwoman and Supergirl are to stop the kid."

There was silence and then Sarge Steel spoke quietly. "I know this is a lot to ask, most of you have been doing the good thing from secret fro years now, while the government hunts you down to learn your damn names. You have no reason to trust us, except that millions of lives are at stake. Supergirl has informed us that Red Star wants to control the world, and he can do it. He lacks any kind of compassion whatsoever. If you guys don't do this, well, we might as well surrender."

Green Arrow spoke up first. "Justice League of America; it sounds good, got a ring to it."

Wonder Woman nodded. "I'm not an American, but your country needs to be shown that there is another path besides war. I joined the Justice Society to fight the Nazis; I join the League to fight for liberty for all people!"

"Can't be a team without a leader," Green Lantern said with a smirk. Underneath the table, he gave Batwoman's hand a squeeze and she knew that whatever he had been looking for when she met him, he had found. He was getting his life back together and it looked like he wanted her to be in it again.

"Oh, this is so neat!" Captain Marvel said, bouncing in her chair. 

Green Arrow smiled at her. "Are you joining, really?"

She smiled at him and bounced again, which seemed to make the archer very happy. 

"I'm in as well, " the Flash said, twirling his hat in his hand.

All eyes turned to the Batwoman and she sighed. Joining a team was not what she wanted to do, but she saw it as a chance to do even greater good than she had been doing. Besides, the government contacts she would get would probably allow her to get a hold of the FBI file on Harley Quinn. She squeezed Green Lantern's hand back. "I'm in, too; for now. One thing though; my city comes first. I want to help, but everything that I'm fighting for is in Gotham City."

"You impress me with your honesty, Batwoman," Supergirl said. "You and I will become good friends, I think."

*****

AP NEWS TELEX

March 9, 1956

Washington, D.C.

At a press conference today, newly re-elected president Eisenhower announced that an attack launched by rogue Soviet agents against the United States was thwarted several days ago by the newly formed Justice League of America. Under an executive order, the President evoked a questionable power that allowed him to circumvent several federal laws requiring super-heroes to register with appropriate government agencies. Several members of congress have accused the president of trying to wage a "European Campaign of politics". The president had no comment. The Soviet ambassador to the United States issued a press release that read "several Soviet super-heroes were engaged in exercises when it was reported that the Soviet Union had been attacked. Capitalistic rebels that had managed to gain access to Soviet military communications equipment had issued this statement. We regret any inconvenience this has caused the United States."

No comments were offered about rumors of a man seen swimming in San Francisco Bay that was scooped up by a mysterious flying woman carrying a "giant bat". Though the woman was later identified as the new hero Supergirl, and the "giant bat" as the mysterious Batwoman, the identity of the swimming man is not known. The local media has dubbed him "Aquaman".

While there are some familiar faces in the Justice League, the presence of the Batwoman raises many questions. For years, she was simply an urban legend within the dark confines of Gotham City. With her now in the spotlight, attention is being given to other rumors of so-called super-heroes operating in many cities across the country. There has been a general rise in the expressing of support of these costumed adventurers and lawmakers are considering legislation to revoke all so-called "registration laws".

   [1]: mailto:darth_yoshi@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter 4

Elseworlds: Legend of the Batwoman (Part 4)

Elseworlds: Legend of the Batwoman (Part 4)

By C.W. Blaine ([darth_yoshi@yahoo.com][1])

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters portrayed in this story are © 2001 by DC Comics, a Time-Warner company. They are used without permission for entertainment without profit by the author. Use of these characters without the express permission of DC Comics Inc. is a violation of the copyright. However, copyright holders may choose not to exercise their rights under the law, but this should never be construed as an endorsement.

This original work of fiction, as well as any original characters, are © 2001 by C.W. Blaine. All comments, concerns and questions may be directed to the e-mail address above. Please, if you wish to archive this work, contact the author. As of the writing of this story, no requests have ever been denied.

**_ _**

Elseworlds – stories, situations or events involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings [a paraphrasing of the official DC definition)…

March 12, 1960 

**Washington, D.C.**

** **

The young lawyer strolled through the quiet night of the safest city of democracy, heading to a clandestine meeting with the country's leading authority on super-heroes, super-villains and generally crazed individuals that liked to dress up in their underwear and make a public spectacle of themselves. The lawyer hated the cloak and dagger routine of the meeting, but he didn't feel comfortable discussing the topic in his office. The head of the FBI, J. Edgar Hoover, made him feel as if he were being watched constantly. He checked behind his shoulder, casually, just to give himself piece of mind. When he turned around, Sarge Steel was standing there, cigar burning away in the cold night. "Mr. Attorney-General," he said in a monotone voice.

Robert "Bobby" Kennedy had to check himself to ensure he hadn't wet his pants. "How do you do that?" he asked, the New England accent strong in his voice.

Sarge Steel snorted. "Lots of practice, sir; if you'll walk this way," he said, waving his hand towards the sidewalk. The two began to walk together, looking like two businessmen going out for a late drink. "I have some of my men positioned in the area, making sure we aren't being tailed, sir."

Bobby nodded his understanding. Steel's group was very short-handed since the lifting on the so-called "super-hero" ban in America, ever since the Justice League of America had formed, followed by several other groups. One didn't have to work for the government to be a hero anymore. "The president is very concerned over the current splitting of the ranks in the JLA, Sarge; he wants assurances that your L.A.W. team can handle Red Star if he decides to cross into U.S. territory again."

Steel nodded. "My Living Assault Weapons are always ready, sir; capable is another story. I can't tell you for sure that we can handle him; hell, the JLA has barely been able to."

Bobby remained silent for a moment. The Soviet Superman, as the press dubbed him, was notorious for his infrequent attacks against the United States. Most of them remained out of the public's eye. Bobby's brother, President John F. Kennedy, had inherited a secret war against the Soviet super-hero program. According to the best intelligence, a massive cloning program was underway in the U.S.S.R., though the reasons behind it were unclear. The best defense the United States had was the Justice League, led by the former Soviet heroine, now American darling, Supergirl. 

Recently, however, something had happened. The second most popular member of the JLA was the mysterious Batwoman, a person who avoided the camera and spent most of her time avoiding government questions as well. She was tolerated, though, because while distant, she was apparently very good friends with Supergirl. The two were even dubbed the "World's Finest Team" by the _New Yorker_. All of that changed two days ago.

"If this gets out, we could have a war on our hands," Bobby said, a nervous edge to his voice.

Shaking his head, Sarge Steel started to puts the Attorney General's fears at ease. "Sir, if those damn Ruskies were gonna do anything, they would have already. The fact of the matter is, sir, I don't think that this Baron Bedlam of Markovia even had the permission to pull the stunt he did. Takes mighty big brass ones to kidnap an American citizen. My people feel that the Soviets will let it drop."

Bobby nodded and his mind raced back to the CIA report he had been shown by his frustrated brother. Three days ago, American businessman Lucious Fox had been kidnapped by communist rebels while on vacation in Markovia, a small European nation that had resisted communism for decades. A member of the royal family, calling himself Baron Bedlam, took credit for the crime and requested that the Soviet government send troops to help overthrow the current government. Markovia held very little interest for the Soviets, but Fox was a personal friend of the Kennedy's; one of the only black CEO's in the entire United States and a major civil rights activist. Bedlam was betting that President Kennedy wouldn't want to endanger such a politically powerful person such as Fox, who headed the Wayne Foundation, a Gotham City-based company that owned several manufacturing plants in the south. The company was considered a leader in the fight to provide equality to all American workers, black or white.

President Kennedy had been incensed that the CIA had not assigned adequate protection for such an important friend of the First Family. Immediately, the CIA chief made the list of "people who have to go". Kennedy had asked the Justice League to get involved, but Supergirl had to decline, stating that it would be perceived as an attack against the Soviet Union since they had been invited into the borders. The legality of the request didn't matter. They were a Justice League of _America_, not an independent group. The president finally relented, knowing that he could not endanger millions of people for the sake of one.

Batwoman, also from Gotham City, didn't seem to think the same way. "This group the Batwoman formed…"

"The Outsiders," Steel finished. "It's made up mostly of independents heroes life herself." He saw the wry look Booby was giving him. "Don't let the membership in the League fool you, sir; or should I say _former_ membership…she's a loner. I don't know why she even joined the League to begin with, except maybe that rumor about her and Green Lantern being an item…"

The thought of the athletic woman in the tight-fitting black leather crossed his mind, despite the gravity of the situation. "The president would like to know if there is any truth to that rumor."

"I'm sure he would," Steel mumbled as they crossed a street. "Maybe, at one time, but when he went off into space…"

"Quiet!" Bobby warned. "Nobody is supposed to know about that! If the public even suspected we have already been out in space…it could cut all kinds of funding for the space program. Do you have any idea how many jobs that would mean for this country? I don't like thinking that the only thing we know how to do is make bombs."

Steel took the admonishment with a grain of salt. The Attorney General was still learning the ropes. "When Green Lantern left for parts unknown," he corrected himself, "it became apparent that there was a change in the terms of Batwoman's membership in the League. I think her and Supergirl are very good friends, even though they don't see eye to eye on everything. Batwoman has been spending most of her time working in Gotham City and every effort has been made to uncover her secret identity."

"Did Hoover order that?" Bobby asked. When Steel grunted and nodded his head, he gave a stern reply. "Well, then it stops, today. Recall any and all agents assigned to the case, by my authority. Now, get back to this Markovian situation…"

"Anyway, she assembled this team and then infiltrated the country, rescued Fox and is already back in the U.S.; sources say that she had inside help from the crown prince, a man named Bryon."

"Yes, I seem to remember him from the inaugural party…so what happened to Bedlam?"

"Don't know; Prince Bryon has not made a public statement since assuming the throne; it looks like his parents may have been killed. His sister is attending Yale and I've got Robotman guarding her." There was a pause; Robotman was the oldest active super-hero since Jay Garrick, the Flash, retired the years before. Inside the metal body of the former All-Star Squadron member was the brain of a man; a man trapped forever in a mobile prison. Every administration had wanted to help the hero out, but the technology simply did not exist. The only people capable of carrying out the procedure were dead, except for Robotman himself, and injuries sustained had damaged his brain so that the knowledge was lost to him as well. 

"So, you don't think we'll be seeing Red Star or Power Girl anytime soon?"

'Nah…face it, sir, nobody really gives a rat's behind about Markovia or Batwoman; however, we did get to interview Mr. Fox and he gave us something he managed to grab from Bedlam." The man held up a manila envelope. He handed it to his superior and waited calmly as they stopped so the papers inside could be read.

Bobby Kennedy's face went pale. "Is this true?"

"Near as we can tell; we've verified it with a KGB man we have on the payroll at the Soviet embassy. He was shocked that we didn't know about it…figured Supergirl would have told us. We tried to get it, but someone tipped off the Cubans; turned into a goddamned mess."

"We'll have to review this information carefully; do you think the Batwoman knows about it?"

Steel shrugged. "Doesn't matter…she's got her hands full with the race riots in Gotham."

"Is it true that Quinn is behind it?"

Steel cleared his throat. "Sir, anything bad that happens in Gotham City is because of Harley Quinn. That little bitch…"

Bobby closed the envelope and put it into his briefcase. "I want her file, and not the one Hoover keeps around to show people; I want the real one. Let's see if we can help Batwoman out…if this information is true, she may have guaranteed the safety of this nation for years to come."

April 2, 1960 Gotham City, United States of America 

"Today we mourn the passing of our friend in Christ, our brother in God, Richard Thomas Grayson, who has left this life to find his place in the kingdom of Heaven," the minister began, his voice carrying over the sniffles and moans of the mourners. It reminded her of a time that seemed so long ago, and yet like yesterday, when she had buried her husband and son. Here, she was watching as another young man was lowered into the cold earth to wait out eternity, cut down before his time.

"We must not dwell on the loss we feel, but rejoice in the fact that we were blessed to have known such a kind soul, to thank the Lord above that we were lucky enough to have met with, talked with and loved such a fine human being. Though he leaves behind no family, he does leave us with the memories of his kindness, of his warmth and of his compassion. To him, the cause of freedom and equality was so important that he was willing to risk, and even give, his life so that others would be able to enjoy the life that he enjoyed."

Matty turned away and began to walk back towards the waiting car. Dick Grayson had been more than a friend; he had been a partner in the war against crime and corruption in Gotham City. Growing up in the streets after his parents had been killed, he had learned to survive using his wits until a kind old monk, Brother Valley, who had taught him the martial arts, took him in. When he became a young man, he had decided to follow in the footsteps of the then-new hero, Batwoman. As Arsenal, he had joined the team of Batwoman and Robin.

As Dick Grayson, he became the fiancé of Barbara Gordon, Matty's stepdaughter.

Now, things were falling apart. Richard had died from an assassin's bullet when he jumped in front of a young black girl targeted for death in the riots. Matty had to strip the man out of his costume before the police arrived, unable to let loose the frustrations inside of her. "How are you doing?" Kara asked, no hint of Russian accent in her voice.

Matty regarded the blonde-haired woman in the black dress and sunglasses. Was it possible that she was getting more beautiful as time went on, while Matty was starting to notice sags here and there, despite her exercise regiment? "I'm fine, for now. I know Quinn was behind the riot, and though she didn't pull the trigger, she's as guilty for Dick's death as the shooter, who is in police custody, by the way." Matty stopped and stood next to the civilian-garbed Supergirl. "Barbara is taking it pretty rough."

Kara nodded her head and Matty figured she was using her enhanced vision to spy on the young woman as she sat weeping. There was a pause and then Kara spoke slowly. "She's pregnant; three months at least. It's a girl."

Matty drew in a deep breath and sighed. "What is happening to kids these days? Running around, having sex all of the time…now she's an unwed mother."

"I am an unwed mother and would have it no other way."

Matty nodded. "How is your son?"

Kara smiled. "He loves the ocean and loves the name Aquaman even more. The salt and the sun have turned his hair blonde and he has made friends with the beasts of the oceans. He is happy there and I do not think Kal-El will be foolish enough to disturb him. I understand the sharks have taught my boy to be aggressive in defending himself." Kara was quiet for a moment. "We miss you on the team. What happened to the Outsiders?"

"Disbanded it…they were annoying…bunch of self-serving little brats…"

"I thought maybe you and Prince Bryon would have hit it off, you are close in age, correct?" Kara said, hoping to take her friend's mind off of the events transpiring a few yards away. It seemed to be working somewhat, but Kara was sure that Matty had already decided what she was going to do about it. "It has been awhile since Alan left for space, no?"

Matty was quiet for a moment. "Mr. 'I have a job to do'? Mr. 'I'm drawn to my ring'? He can go to hell! I waited years for him to marry me and all he wanted was something to park the little lantern in at night when he was on Earth, if you catch my drift."

"Ah, so you don't like sex. Too bad, it is very relaxing at times."

Matty turned slowly to her friend. "I thought you had sworn off men after Red Star? Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"There is a young man at the Daily Star where I work, his name is Olsen, and he is rather cute. I believe he wishes to go out with me. I should bed him first…"

Matty shook her head. "That damn Kryptonian philosophy again! Why would you sleep with someone before going out with them?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Matty; calm down. I think he's a real nice man and I'm hoping he will ask me out. I'm lonely, especially since we no longer work together…no longer the World's Finest Team."

"Too much to do here…besides, with Barbara pregnant, I'm thinking of retiring."

If the statement surprised the alien woman, she did not let it show. The two of them stood next to each other, staring at the funeral. "I am sorry to hear you say that for you are a true hero, an inspiration to many."

"I don't want to be an inspiration…I never did; all I wanted to do was help those who couldn't help themselves. I wanted to take a stand against that which was wrong. As Martha Wayne, I was the poor, pitiful widow; as Batwoman, I was a force to be reckoned with."

"You speak in the past tense, so I must assume that you have given up the cape and cowl? That's it? It's over?"

Matty sighed and brought a tissue up to dab her eye. Everything was happening at once and she couldn't stop the spiraling effect it had on her mind. "Dick shouldn't have died, but he did, and that is a tragedy. Had I been here more often, instead of trying to save the whole world, maybe I would have caught on to Quinn's scheme. Lord knows that I have put off going after her so many times to answer the call of duty. Shit," she cursed, which was very much unlike her. "I started this to help protect Gotham City because nobody else would or could.

"God damn it, I'm so tired," she said, leaning over and putting her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "I can't keep doing this; I'm going to be a grandmother for goodness sake."

Kara put her arm around her friend and let her cry into her arm.

* * * * *

January 17, 1961 Private Hospital of Politburo Members Moscow, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics 

The Soviet super-hero known as Red Star stood with his arms folded over his massive chest, looking through the observation window as a team of the best doctors in the U.S.S.R. scurried around the sweating form of Power Girl. She was nude, her legs in stirrups as her massive belly seemed to come alive as their child started it's way into the real world. Power Girl was a clone of Kara Zor-El, the former Crimson Fury and current Supergirl, who also happened to be Red Star's first cousin. It was not discovered that the two had been related until after they had become lovers and she pregnant with their child.

The child had been a genetic freak, of course, and had been banished to the Siberian wastelands. Afterwards, the party scientists had managed to clone Kara, the result being the genetically "perfect" woman giving birth in the next room. Red Star, because of his power, could not engage in romantic relations with just any woman. The whole of Russia was littered with the shredded bodies of his more "frail" lovers. 

So, he had to mate with his cousin, what did he care? So long as the line of Krypton was able to continue. Eventually, a proper heir would be born. The yellow sun that gave him his powers also caused him to be virtually immortal. He had many centuries to nurture his plans of conquest. Right now, the cursed Americans and their Justice League kept him from simply seizing power. He was confident he could destroy all of the American super-heroes, but he could not afford to take the chance.

"She is a healthy young woman, with good hips," a military officer began from behind the hero. "The birthing will go well, eh, comrade?"

Red Star turned to the officer, his liaison with the military. "We shall see, won't we, Colonel?"

"While we wait, comrade, I thought I would bring you up to date on the KGB operations against the Justice League." The officer waited for the hero to nod and began as the alien turned back around to watch the birth of his second child. "As you suspected, by providing funds to the American criminal Harley Quinn, we were able to start the race riots in Gotham City that occupied the Batwoman's attention."

"What of Baron Bedlam? That fool nearly destroyed the entire mission with his idiotic seizure of power! As if we needed him to take Markovia!" Red Star said with disgust. He had personally wanted to go and kill the man, but Krushev had forbidden it, not wanting to push the new American president. It had taken months to infiltrate the complex criminal organization of Gotham City and it would have all been for nothing had the Batwoman been killed in Markovia.

"Per your request, comrade Red Star, he was beheaded and his head was put on a pike inside KGB headquarters. It is still there."

Red Star nodded as a doctor approached the exposed privates of his "clone cousin". Holding a knife made of the green metal known as Kryptonite, he began to try and create some more room for the approaching baby. The metal, the only thing that could penetrate a Kryptonian's skin, was from the original shielding of the rocket that had brought him and his cousin to this world. A normal man would fear the substance, but Red Star secretly hoped that the government would be foolish enough to try and use it against him, just so he would have an excuse to kill some of the current leadership. As it was, he needed them, especially in the area of cloning.

There was no way he could ever impregnate enough women to recreate the Krytonian race, which had died when their planet exploded decades before. He needed a faster method of building his culture and only through genetics was that possible. Cloning was a requirement, but the old-fashioned way still appealed to him. Seeing her strapped to the bed with Kryptonite cuffs, reminded him of when he had first taken her, only hours after being released from the cloning chamber. He began to get aroused as he remembered the new uses he had developed for his heat vision. "Have the doctors said how long before she will be recovered fully?"

"Nyet, comrade Red Star, but my own wife was back to caring for the home within a week. Russian women are strong!"

Red Star rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "We are not Russian, are we…comrade?"

The colonel cleared his throat and continued with his report. Inside the room, Power Girl screamed and cursed as nurse told her to push. The blonde clone head-butted the nurse, causing the woman's head to explode into a red mist. Red Star smiled at his lover and she smiled back, blood and brain sliding down her face. "Regardless of the Baron's actions, Batwoman left the League to spend more time in Gotham City. Without her there to balance the scales, the League has splintered into meta and non-meta factions. Crimson Fury…"

Red Star turned quickly, his eyes glowing red. "Do not call her that! She has joined the enemy! She is their Supergirl!"

"Yes, comrade! My apologies!" the colonel said, his life flashing before his eyes. He said a silent prayer to a God not welcome in his country. "She is at her wits end. Several more prominent members have now left as well. President Kennedy seems enamored with her and refuses to call on her to step down from the leadership of the team. Our analysts estimate it shall only be a few more months before the team is disbanded and America is once again defenseless."

Another scream. "Defenseless? Nyet. There will always be heroes in the United States, colonel. It is a breeding ground for inane ideas of heroism. Given time, perhaps we will be fortunate enough to show the Americans the errors of their ways." Again, there was a high-pitched wail, but Red Star's hypersensitive ears picked up a difference in the vocalization. He had spent enough time with Power Girl to know what each and every scream she made was caused by. In her voice he heard fear. "What is going on…"?

He never got to finish the sentence before reflex caused him to jump back as one of the doctors came flying through the window. As the glass shattered, the smells of the birthing room assailed Red Star's nostrils. Another doctor went across the room and he was finally able to see why. Power Girl had ripped her bindings! Her pain must have been great, but her actions spoke louder than her screams, which were now causing windows to break throughout the hospital. Massive thunderous booms could be heard as she pounded at her swollen belly with her fists.

Enraged that she was endangering their child, Red Star moved at blinding speed to grab her wrists. He was far stronger than her, but he was still straining to hold her back. "It's tearing me apart!" she finally said, her voice almost primal.

Red Star focused his eyes and began using his X-ray vision to probe her womb. Just as he did so, a gray skinned fist punched through her abdomen. She screamed again and actually broke Red Star's grip. She rolled off of the table, feet kicking. One foot caught the leg of an orderly and broke the human's bone like a twig. There was another tearing sound and Red Star had to look away to keep from retching.

As Power Girl cried out in terror, knowing that she was about to die, an inhuman face pooped out of her pelvis, solid white bony protrusions peppering it's grim visage. The mouth, or maw Red Star thought, opened wide and let loose a cry that seemed to announce Doomsday.

January 18, 1961 Gotham City, United States of America 

Harley Quinn shook her head, trying to move her brain back into place after the punch Batwoman had landed on her. The Clown Princess of Crime had thought the woman had died or moved on when she dropped out of sight all of those months back. Given up the ghost she had hoped. Alas, she mused as her tongue probed the loose tooth she just noticed, such things were not to be.

Ivy, her partner, her friend and her lover, lay out cold on the warehouse floor. She had always had such good moves behind closed doors, it was a shame that talent did not carry on to the battlefield. All around her were the sprawled bodies of her best henchmen, none of them even getting off a shot as the Dark Damsel of the Night had sent them to La-La Land. "Aren't you supposed to be like gone, Bat-Bitch?" She asked, standing up.

Batwoman didn't answer; her mind was still a burning flame of hate. Such thoughts had become too commonplace in her mind over the past few months, but it had all exploded the night before when she had received the package.

Having surrendered the identity of Batwoman, Matty Wayne had devoted her time to her stepdaughter and new grandchild, Helena. The child was a wonderful addition to the Manor, even bringing a smile out of old Alfred, who doted on the baby as if it were his own. It had brought back memories of a happier time in Matty's life, a time with her husband and son. Helena had been exactly what she had needed and she had begun to realize why her relationship with Alan simply had not worked out. 

To him, she was nothing more than someone to come home to for he simply was not interested in a family. He had grander ideas about life and when the chance came to wear the Green Lantern ring again, he had taken it. He had made a real effort to give their relationship a second chance, but his loyalty to the Corps overcame any feelings he had for her. They had parted bitterly and she doubted that she would ever find another man she could really confide in, except maybe Ted Grant. But that would have been like dating your brother!

Having a child in the house had suddenly and happily filled a void that the Batwoman had inhabited in Matty's life, and little Helena made being the Batwoman unnecessary. In reality, Matty did not believe she had affected life in Gotham City all that much, or at least that was what she had told herself. The fact was she was tired of the whole mission thing, and decided her skills were best put to use in other ways. Quinn would have to pay for what she had done.

Matty began a campaign aimed at bringing in the criminal. She hired mercenaries to bust up her rackets and beat up her employees. She paid off insiders for tips to pass along to the police, but she avoided the Batwoman costume.

She knew, now, that Quinn was most likely the person who killed her son and husband, and though she wanted revenge, a part of her felt sorry for the woman. She supposed her exposure to Kara had somehow softened her resolve over the years, because now she simply wanted to catch Quinn and get her help. That didn't mean she ever wanted the psychopath back on the streets, but killing her was not going to do any good.

All of those thoughts and ideals had been fine until the mysterious Agent Smith and Agent Jones had shown up at her door. They simply handed her a package and left. The package was marked for the Batwoman, and Matty at first feared that she was going to be blackmailed or arrested. She reasoned, though, it was possible that the government, or certain people within it, had known her secret for years and was willing to keep it. She knew that some members of the government welcomed her presence on the Justice League when she was a member.

She kicked out, catching Quinn in the stomach and grinned with dark satisfaction. "Dr. Harleen Quinzel," Batwoman began, reciting from memory the FBI report she had found in the package. "Gotham University, class of 1945; employed by Gotham General Hospital until 1949, when you were fired for theft of hospital medicines." She reached down and pulled the jester hat off of the criminal. Silky blonde hair fell out and Batwoman thought briefly of Kara. She would not approve of this. "That's the official story, isn't it?"

Quinn smiled and one of her front teeth fell out. "Thuck you!" she said with a lisp. 

"Wrong answer!" Batwoman cried, head-butting Quinn. "The records don't talk about your little romantic liaison with one of the staff doctors and how you became obsessed with him! What was it like, sleeping with another woman's husband? Tell me!" She smacked Quinn across the face. "Huh? Did you laugh afterwards as he talked about his young wife and son, waiting for him at home? Did you think it was funny that she waited up at night for him, to make sure he got home okay?"

"Thuck you again!" Quinn said, barely conscience. 

Batwoman reached down and pulled Quinn up by her shirt. "Then he broke it off, for whatever reason, and you couldn't let it go! You tried the drugs and they did something to you, didn't they? They made you nuts, didn't they?" She was shouting now, her voice carrying throughout the warehouse. "God damn him! God damn him! He caused it all, didn't he?"

Quinn looked at her and for a brief second, the madness was gone. "I loved him," she said before slipping away into a fitful slumber.

Batwoman dropped her to the ground and then fell to her knees before her. She pulled back the cowl and let the cool night air hit her blushing cheeks. It did no good and she began to weep. "God damn it…I loved him, too."

EMERGENCY FLASH MESSAGE

**CODE-NAME: RED SCORPION**

** **

**ALERT…SOVIET GENETIC EXPERIMENT OUT OF CONTROL. MOSCOW IN FLAMES. SOVIET ROCKET FORCES DECIMATED BY MARAUDING MONSTER BELIEVED TO BE A SECOND CHILD OF THE HERO KNOWN AS RED STAR. CREATURE IS GROWING AT PHENOMENOL RATE. SOVIET MILITARY FEARS THAT CREATURE MAY REACH NUCLEAR ARSENAL AND ACCIDENTLY SET OFF MISSILES. STEPS ARE BEING TAKEN TO MOVE THE MISSILES NOW.**

** **

**STRONGLY RECOMMEND DEPLOYMENT OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OF AMERICA TO AID THE SOVIET GOVERNMENT IN DEALING WITH THIS THREAT. REPEAT, STRONGLY RECOMMEND DEPLOYMENT….**

** **

**MESSAGE ENDED WITHOUT PROPER CLOSING CODE…**

**AUTHENTICATION CANNOT BE VERIFIED WITHOUT CODE…**

** **

**MESSAGE IS TO BE TREATED AS EYES ONLY FOR THE JOINT CHIEFS OF STAFF**

   [1]: mailto:darth_yoshi@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 5

Legend of the Batwoman Part 5 by C.W. Blaine

Elseworlds: The Legend of the Batwoman (Part 5)

By C.W. Blaine ([darth_yoshi@yahoo.com][1])

DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters portrayed in this story are © 2001 by DC Comics, a Time-Warner company. They are used without permission for entertainment without profit by the author. Use of these characters without the express permission of DC Comics Inc. is a violation of the copyright. However, copyright holders may choose not to exercise their rights under the law, but this should never be construed as an endorsement.

This original work of fiction, as well as any original characters, are © 2001 by C.W. Blaine. All comments, concerns and questions may be directed to the e-mail address above. Please, if you wish to archive this work, contact the author. As of the writing of this story, no requests have ever been denied.

**_ _**

Elseworlds – stories, situations or events involving familiar characters in unfamiliar settings [a paraphrasing of the official DC definition)…

January 20, 1961 Red Square, Moscow, Union of Soviet Socialists Republics 

The horror that was the child of Red Star and Power Girl, dubbed Doomsday by the Soviet military, howled and shook with fury as it pounded away at the last operational T-62 tank within a ten-mile radius. Around it lay the scattered remains of the Kremlin Guards, an elite military unit assigned to protect the Soviet capitol from all threats, foreign and domestic.

A _Spetsnaz_ unit, the Soviet Special Forces, lay in crumbled bloody piles on the blackened snow. Fires raged, sending dark smoke towards the heavens, blocking out the scant sunlight of the winter morning. The creature, a creation of science, turned towards the spires of the Soviet capital and began to move. Its mind had no coherent thoughts, only flashes of pain as it continued to grow both in size and mass.

Its gray hide was covered with bony protrusions that required constant attention to keep from growing out of control, like the antlers of a deer. Only that this creature, whose cells were Kryptonian in design, could not simply rub the spikes against a tree. The sun, which was being temporarily blocked, nurtured the creature, giving it strength and sustenance. 

Four young soldiers, armed with AK-47's, took up a position some twenty meters away from the creature. They were the last line of defense for the besieged city. The squad leader, the equivalent of a corporal in the U.S. Army, gave shaky orders to his three fellow soldier to open fire. The lead bullets of their rifles would have no effect.

The creature could not ignore the slights pings against its hide; the stimulus causing the primal rage to surge within its brain. The creature immediately turned and began to stomp after the men. Just as it was about to bring a ham-sized fist down on the corporal, a white and red blur swept by and pulled the helpless soldier away.

The soldier looked to see the familiar face of Red Star, hero of the Soviet Union. "Comrade! Thank you!"

Red Star said nothing, but deposited the soldier on a street a few blocks away, and then leapt back into the air. Passing by Captain Marvel, who was carrying two of the other soldiers, he nodded to her. She smiled back, a pleasant smile despite the circumstances. He used his enhanced vision to try and find his other new allies in the battle against his newest child.

A crimson blur racing through the wreckage-strewn streets told him that the Flash, the newer one, was already initiating the first part of Batwoman's plan of attack to lead the monster away. The Flash was moving at near light-speed, but Red Star's eyes were able to keep track of him.

"Look at what you've caused, Kal-El," Supergirl said, floating down next to him. "Is this what you see as the new Krypton? Is this what our ancestors deemed as the Great Culture?"

Red Star was quiet. "What do you care, Kara? You abandoned our ways to mingle with the inferiors. We had a responsibility to ensure that Krypton did not die."

Supergirl shook her head and looked down to where Green Arrow was taking up position behind a burned out armored personnel carrier. "Krypton does not die simply because we don't rule the world, Kal-El; it dies when we dishonor our ancestors like you have. You have abandoned all of the things that made Krypton great: compassion, understanding and humility. Did not your father's lessons teach us such things on our trip here?"

Red Star did not know how to respond, so he changed the subject. "I see you have recruited your human ally…so the World's Finest Team rides again, eh?"

Supergirl threw only a casual glance at the form of Batwoman, who seemed to be matching the creature destroying Moscow in fury. It had taken so much out of her to convince her old friend to join her on this last mission. She knew that Matty Wayne was wanting to give up her other identity totally, the cost too great.

The story of Harley Quinn and her relationship with Matty's dead husband had made Kara's heart bleed with sympathy. Only the intensity of the situation here in Moscow forced Kara to call in all of the favors Matty owed her.

"She is here, she is the tactical leader and we will follow her orders. She has a sound plan, but it will require our mutual cooperation, Kal-El."

He smirked. "A new age of cooperation between our two nations, is that it? I'm sure your president will capitalize on this tragedy…"

Supergirl threw him a dark glance. "As if you ever cared about the people of the Soviet Union! No, Kal-El, the world must never know about this, never know what kind of horror you have helped unleash upon this world."

Red Star did not reply and simply rose into the air. Supergirl waited a few minutes and then did the same.

Batwoman could not believe her luck. The events of the past few days were taking their toll on her, for she felt so very tired. Harley Quinn was finally in custody, the killer of her husband and son locked away where she could hurt nobody else. It hurt not to be able to hate her as much as she wanted to. The loss of Thomas had at least been partially responsible for Matty taking up the mantle of Batwoman. The loss of Thomas had driven Harleen Quinzel to drugs, murder and insanity.

She had thought, at first, that she was donning the costume to serve a purpose, to take the place of those heroes of yesterday that had simply given up on society. She remembered the warnings of Ted Grant and Alan Scott, both professional adventurers that had told her that the life of a super-hero was not a pleasant one. She hadn't listened.

She had allowed herself to get caught up in the fantasy of being a character out of an old serial film. She had taken up a partner, than another and even joined a super-hero team, all out of some misguided belief in a mission of justice. 

Now, it was up to her to save the world and all she wanted to do was go back home to Gotham City and help raise her grand-daughter. She sighed and turned to her companion. "You know exactly what to do, right?"

Guy Gardner, the current Green Lantern assigned to Earth, nodded. "Loud and clear. Just make sure the big guns can lead that thing out into the open. I don't know how strong it actually is, so I don't want to try this right here."

She nodded and sighed internally. With the appointment of Gardner as Green Lantern of this space sector, she knew that Alan Scott was never going to be coming back. Had she not been so obsessed with revenge…with retribution…would she have gone with him? Was she the problem and not he? Was he not pursuing a noble cause, trying to bring order to a whole universe? Had she only fooled herself into thinking she wanted to do the right thing?

Wasn't the truth that she wanted to kill Quinn since that fateful night when Thomas and Bruce had been killed? Wasn't the Batwoman just a disguise so she could say that Matty Wayne had not wanted revenge? 

She pushed the thoughts back as she noted that Green Arrow had begun shooting high-explosive arrows at the creature, drawing it towards him. The new Flash, a young man named West, had cleared a path through the city to the outskirts, where, hopefully, Guy Gardner would be able to trap the creature in an energy bubble.

Because Gardner wasn't sure if he could maintain the bubble against the creature's strength, he did not want to try to contain it within the city proper. Batwoman would have felt better trying it here and finding out if it would even work, but she conceded that Gardner was the expert on his abilities.

The small team was not exactly what she desired either, but she was also secretly thankful. She had been the "den mother" of the Gotham City heroes, and that had not turned out well at all. 

The creature seemed to take the bait, and Batwoman pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Kara, it's on the move. You, Red Star and Captain Marvel get into high gear!"

There was no audible response, but within seconds, three figures raced out of the sky towards the lumbering behemoth. The heroes, though philosophically opposed, did generally represent the most powerful forces on the planet. Batwoman did not like Red Star, despised him in fact, but he was the hero here. She was sure that the idea of a woman in black slinking around the dark alleys of Gotham City wasn't accepted as "nifty" in certain parts of the world.

She was about to confirm with the Flash that the path was clear when Gardner suddenly leapt into the air, a green aura surrounding him. Batwoman looked to see what had caused him to do such a thing and spied a small child, obviously lost, stumbling from behind some wreckage, just behind the creature.

Time to slow to a crawl as everything happened at once. Gardner flew in to intercept the monster's leg, which was moving back and sure to crush the child. The creature reached out and, seemingly by dumb luck, grabbed the hero by his ring hand. Then there was an almost instantaneous explosion as Green Lantern's power ring was destroyed along with his hand under the pressure of the creature's grasp.

Captain Marvel, moving like the wind, moved past the battle to grab the child and carry it to safety. The creature tossed the screaming Green Lantern into the air, and Red Star immediately moved to catch him before the landing crushed him. Standing alone before the creature, Supergirl raised her fists. The creature growled and Batwoman started to sprint to her friend's side.

Before she had taken two steps, the creature had reached out and grabbed Supergirl. The woman fought against the monster, but it was no use. The creature held her up and squeezed. There was an awful, bone-curdling scream and a sickening snap and the heroine known as Supergirl fell.

Almost simultaneously, both Batwoman and Red Star cried out. The Soviet hero reached his cousin before Batwoman could move another inch and he cradled her in his arms, oblivious to the creature that simply stared at them. "Do not die, Kara…no…I am sorry…I will change…"

She spoke to him, in the tongue of their home planet. "Kal-El…we were not sent to lead by force, but by example…being powerful does not make you a hero…"

Batwoman reached them and noticed that the creature seemed entranced by the events occurring. "Kara…"

Red Star looked at Batwoman and nodded. He handed his dying cousin to the Gotham Crusader and then stood up very slowly. He began to speak, again the tongue of his home world. Batwoman understood it perfectly after being taught it by Supergirl. "Burn."

Batwoman immediately pulled her cape over herself and Supergirl as Red Star sent a massive wave of heat vision at his son. The very light from it seemed to be brighter than the sun, and Batwoman realized that she was now being exposed to a high dose of radiation. The heat was almost unbearable, and she was thankful that she had worn the extra-thick suit for this mission. Kara was whispering something in her ear.

"Heroes do what they can, even when it seems too late, Matty. It's not so much what you do…" she began to cough blood and despite the heat being generated by Red Star's attack, she could feel Supergirl's body going cold. "You are important, Matty…you make people want to do the right…thing…don't stop…I…love…you…"

As Supergirl died, Batwoman could hear Red Star and the creature bellowing. The smell of burnt meat was filling the air and also the smell of her costume burning. She tried to pull her cape even farther over her, but it was no use; it was starting to burn as well. She looked down at the body of her friend and knew what she had to do.

Rolling, she grabbed the body of Supergirl and pulled it over her to use as a shield against the onslaught occurring just a few feet away. The thought of her actions made the bile rise up in her throat and she felt herself getting angry again. She couldn't even mourn her friend.

When was she going to get to mourn? Bruce…Thomas…James…Dick…Kara…when was she going to get to just mourn?

So lost in thought, she did not even notice the silence that seemed to overtake the world. For a moment, she thought she had gone deaf. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice that she realized it was over. "Batwoman, are you okay?" the Flash asked.

Pushing Supergirl's body off of her, she was greeted by a wave of heat. All around her steam rose from melted concrete. All of the snow in the area had been melted along with the streets. Where Red Star and the creature had been were only two ashen mounds. "Jesus Freaking Christ!" Green Arrow called as he ran up a street towards them. "Damn glad I decided to go check on Gardner or else I would have been cooked!"

"Batwoman, your chest…" the Flash said, reaching a hand towards her breasts. Had it been anyone else, she would have hit him or her. This young man, though, had real concern in his voice; She looked down and saw that her costume had burned away, leaving her left breast exposed. It was red and sore. 

"Damn!" Green Arrow said, looking at Supergirl's body while removing his tunic. "Here, put this over yourself."

Captain Marvel landed next to them, Gardner slung over her shoulder. "I got to him to late." Batwoman noted that the dead hero was missing his arm.

"What a fucking mess," Green Arrow said. Batwoman thought that summed up everything just fine.

* * * * *

March 2, 1961 Offices of Oliver Queen, Star City, United States of America 

"So, we have a deal then, Mr. Smith?" Queen said from behind his desk.

"Agent Smith," the FBI agent corrected him. "And, yes, Mr. Queen, we do. You give us the blood sample you took from Supergirl's body and we dropped the tax evasion investigation against your company."

Queen leaned forward and stroked his beard. "You got that straight from Hoover?" he asked, referring to the head of the FBI.

Agent Smith turned to Agent Jones. Agent Jones spoke. "Mr. Hoover is informed of what he needs to know about, Mr. Queen. You need to ensure that you keep quiet about this."

Queen held up his hands. "No problem with that, amigos. You guys also ensure that I get to stay in the League, okay?"

Agent Smith nodded. "Your service to your nation is duly noted, Mr. Queen. With the investigation now ended, we see no reason why we can't recommend to the Attorney-General to approve your application for another tour with the League."

The man who was also Green Arrow smiled at his change in fortune.

* * * * * 

November 2, 1962 White House, United States of America 

President Kennedy looked across his desk at the Soviet attaché that had been secreted into his office minutes before by two members of the L.A.W., who also stood guard at the doors in place of the Secret Service agents normally there. His brother, the Attorney General sat comfortably in a chair.

"Let me once again make my position clear, so that you and the government of the Soviet Union know exactly where we stand, sir. If we discover that activities like we recently saw in Cuba ever occur again, we will not hesitate to use all of the force at our disposal to protect our nation from what we see as a threat to our national security.

"We have known for years about your secret laboratory, where you were conducting cloning experiments on Kryptonian DNA. The fact that you tried to hide the fact with a fake nuclear weapons installation indicates that you cannot be trusted. Our ships have stopped and boarded the merchant vessel carrying the "Ultraa" clone and it has been destroyed."

"You have only been able to do this because of our weakened condition; but beware Mr. President," the man began, "that the people of the Soviet Union have faced worse than this and have triumphed."

"I don't personally care, right now," the president said. "I have had enough of this, sir; the entire episode leaves a bad taste in my mouth. If the American people were to find out you were trying to create a being more powerful than Supergirl…"

"More powerful than Red Star," Bobby Kennedy interrupted. He leaned forward. "This whole super-hero fiasco ends now. Under the agreement with your country, neither the United States or the Soviet Union will support any more attempts at cloning alien beings for any reason."

"As a sign of goodwill, you have removed your nuclear weapons from Cuba and we will begin moving our advisors out of Viet Nam," the president added. 

The attaché smiled. "I do not think your military will approve of such an action, Mr. President."

"I'm the president of the god damned United States, sir; we respect that office in this country."

* * * * *

October 6, 1965 Wayne Manor, Gotham City, United States of America 

"So, this is the end," Matty said from her bed. Alfred hobbled over, forcing a smile on his face. He had sensed the inevitable as well this morning.

Before he could comment, the door to the bedroom open and a small dark-haired child came running in. "Mawmaw!"

Matty smiled as Helena hopped into the bed and gave her a hug. "Good morning, precious."

Helena sat back, realizing she was holding her grandmother from the left side. That was the side the doctors had to operate on and remove the breast. The cancer had not been stopped, though. Matty was going to die and she knew that today was the day.

A red-haired woman stepped into the doorway, and placed her hands on her hips. "Helena Wayne! Get down from there right now!"

"Oh, Babs, let the child say good morning," Matty said. 

"Mawmaw, are you okay? You look sick," the child said.

Matty almost started crying. She sounded so much like Bruce, back when Matty had caught the flu and the child had taken it upon himself to watch over her. "Yes, I'm not feeling good today, dear; but don't you worry about it. I've got a surprise for you."

The child's eyes lit up with joy and she clapped her hands. "What is it? What is it?"

Barbara Gordon moved into the room slowly and threw a glance over to Alfred. Alfred gave a small nod. Barbara suppressed a shudder, maintaining a brave face for her daughter. "I'm sending you and your mother on a cruise…you leave today."

The child hopped off of the bed and started to dance with joy. Alfred moved over to the front of the bed. "Perhaps it would be prudent if young mistress Helena and I went and packed her things."

Helena nodded and ran out of the door. Seconds later she came back in and raced to Matty. She threw her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mawmaw."

Matty kissed her back. "I love you, too, darling."

Barbara sat down in the chair that had become her second home since her adoptive mother had taken ill with the cancer. "Are you sure?"

Matty closed her eyes and swallowed. "Yes. I've seen enough death to know when its coming."

Barbara reached out and took Matty's hand. "I don't know what to say…I have so much to say…"

Matty squeezed her daughter's hand. "There's nothing to say; I know, honey. I'm just thankful I was able to say good-bye. I saw Alan last night. He tried to cure my cancer."

Barbara was quiet. "Bastard…"

Matty's face took a frown. "Barbara, that's enough. His role in the universe is bigger than the both of us. Anyway, he wasn't as good as Thomas in bed anyway."

The two women laughed at the joke and Barbara had to wipe a tear from her eye. "What do I tell Helena?"

"The truth. Teach her everything we learned."

Barbara shook her head. "No. I won't have her getting into that lifestyle…"

"Why? Honey, I learned after Kara's death that life is too short to spend on the sidelines, waiting for someone else to fix the world's problems. Maybe I could have headed up some charity organization or something like that, but it wouldn't have helped. If Dick hadn't taken up the role of Arsenal…"

"He would still be alive," Barbara snapped.

"And that little black girl he saved would be dead. Worse, there would have been nobody to counter Harley Quinn's actions over the years. After I watched Alan and Kara, I learned that some people have a destiny greater than themselves."

Barbara shook her head. "I can't, mother; I can't take the chance she will get killed…"

Matty sighed and then looked deep into Barbara's eyes. "Someone once said that it doesn't matter how you die, it's how you live. I lived a good life, I made good friends and I loved good people. I made a difference, whether I intended to or not. Hell, I'm a damn legend."

* * * * *

March 3, 1971 Wayne Manor, Gotham City, United States of America 

"And in the news today, a new super-hero debuted on the scene in New York City. A dark-haired woman, clad in what some called the skimpiest bathing suit created, stopped a runaway city bus. The woman, who called herself Wonder Woman, took little time to speak to reporters before she leapt into the air and flew away. 

"Many on the scene claimed that they thought it was Supergirl, the heroine that disappeared nearly a decade ago. Reporters compared photos of the two, but no evidence exists to suggest that the two are the same person. 

"At the same time, a new Soviet super-hero, the first to appear since the retirement of Red Star and Power Girl, was introduced at a meeting of the United Nations. The red-haired woman, named Artemis, said nothing, but once again there was speculation that the hero was actually Power Girl, come out of retirement…"

Ted Grant turned off the television and simply shook his head. He looked at his reflection in the screen and noted the appearance of gray at the temples. He thought he was aging slower than that, but then gray hair ran in his family anyway. 

Barbara came in to the gymnasium, clad in a skimpy bikini, looking very desirable. He envied that damn Jason Todd, the second husband of the owner of Wayne Manor. Not because he wanted Barbara, she was like a daughter to him; it was because he never got around to getting married himself.

Barbara smiled at him and moved on into another part of the house. Seconds later, Helena, clad in running shorts and a tank top, came running into the room, sweating. "Five more laps, young lady," Ted called at her as she moved to the outside door.

The girl was coming along fine in her training; she was as good a student as her grandmother had been, God bless her soul. He still couldn't believe she was gone. Hell, they were all gone weren't they?

Alan Scott was serving his little blue masters in the Green Lantern Corps, his latest replacement, some kid named Rayner, trying to hold together a Justice League that was as messed up as the country was at the moment.

Oliver Queen was now financing "erotic art films" out in California, kicked out of the League when he was found in bed with an underage girl. Some super-hero!

The Flash was still out there, married to Captain Marvel. They were pretty good eggs, bringing their son, Bart, by to train with Helena. The old guard was trying to prepare the new one.

He still was trying to contact the Black Lightning, a man labeled as a "black activist" by the government. Bullshit, Ted thought to himself. The man was a "people activist" and they needed him. It was time to learn tolerance in this country!

He walked over to the punching bag and his eyes drifted to a photograph on the wall. There he was, with Matty and Alan, right before she debuted as Batwoman. Those had been happy times, even though he had been against it. 

Here he was, again training another Wayne to be a super-hero and he realized that it was probably his destiny to do this. He figured that he would probably end up training Helena's kids as well.

"Ain't that a hell of a thing?" he asked out loud. There was no reply, but he was sure that somewhere, Matty was laughing at him. He started to giggle and then began punching the bag.

* * * * *

Special Investigation Report

**Federal Bureau of Investigations**

** **

**CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY**

** **

**Mr. Director,**

** **

In response to the request made by the Office of Super-Hero Activities, an investigation was opened on the reported re-appearance of the Batwoman in Gotham City. The Batwoman was last reported being seen in the Gotham City area in 1963, shortly before the assassination of President Kennedy. 

** **

**It has been rumored that some select agents of this agency knew the true identity of Batwoman, but that information has never been verified. Therefore, it has been impossible to confirm whether or not the Batwoman is dead. As you may be well aware, several former members of the Justice Society have managed to retain their youth over the decades, so it is possible that the Batwoman may possess this ability.**

** **

**I contacted Detective James Corrigan of the Gotham City Police Department, since confidential sources (see attached addendum) have maintained that he has had contact with a female super-hero operating in the city. Corrigan was less than receptive to my inquiry and without further evidence, it is feared that by applying pressure on him, he may go to the media.**

** **

**Interviews with criminals in custody that have allegedly confronted the new Batwoman produced no solid leads with the exception of one interview. Jack Napier, a small time criminal who calls himself the Red Hood, claims that the woman actually calls herself the Huntress.**

** **

**(As a matter of coincidence, Napier is the illegitimate child of Harleen Quinzel, the criminal who went by the name Harley Quinn. Please reference file HQ-1961-C)**

** **

**As such, despite several weeks of investigation, observation and interviewing, no physical evidence has been found to verify the existence of the Batwoman/Huntress of Gotham City. Inclusion of such a person into the new Justice League International would not be possible at this time.**

** **

**My personal recommendation is to appeal to some of the major figures of the super-hero community, including League chairman Booster Gold, to investigate the sightings themselves.**

** **

**Of course, it is also possible that the Batwoman never actually existed and may have been part of the extensive anti-communist machine incorporated by certain factions of the government. In fact, there are no files or records that actually prove the existence of the Batwoman. No photographs or film exist, despite the fact she was reported to be a member of the Justice League of America. **

** **

**It's quite possible that she's nothing more than an urban legend.**

** **

**Respectfully,**

** **

**Victor Stone**

**Special Agent**

** **

** **

** **

**The End**

   [1]: mailto:darth_yoshi@yahoo.com



End file.
